Replace and Amaze
by Star Saber21
Summary: Ever wonder how scenes from movies, cartoons and other shows would go if different characters were used? Well wonder no more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, let me explain what this story is. Each chapter I take a scene from a movie or show, or a trailer, and replace the characters with heroes, villains and characters from other cartoons, video games ect. They will have the same set up but will have my own adjustments. Special thanks to Just Q who thought of the name of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**Superman 3 The Quest For Peace (Ben 10)**

Ben Tennyson, the universes greatest hero. He saved the universe from Vilgax the conqueror, Dagon the destroyer, the Highbreed. Protected the innocent from robots, alien invasions, evil magicians, super villains and even threats from other dimensions. No matter the odds, Ben 10 always saved the day. That was until one battle, Ben won the fight and saved the people but had no idea the of damage that had occurred.

The Omnitrixs safety protocols were damaged, the systems that kept Bens brain from being effected by his transformations, disabled. At First there was no change, but soon he began ignoring smaller crimes, then he became more aggressive in fights and every other interaction. He set fire to the Bellwood Bell, destroyed Will Harangues home, toppled Billions Tower and nearly broke Mr Bauman in half after damaging his store, for the first time intentionally. Both the police and the Plumbers attempted to stop Ben, but they were no match for him. His family reached out to him, to try and make him see the harm he was doing. But he pushed them all away, and warned them to stay away for their own safety. Ben became angry and depressed, so much so he couldn't even enjoy smoothies anymore. So, he decided to try something stronger.

In Bellwood a crowd had gathered and was staring into the window of a bar, where Ben Tennyson sat drinking. He poured himself another glass as a customer asked the bartender, "ain't he underage?"

"Hey I didn't serve him." He replied, "he just walked in and took the bottle. But I ain't crazy enough to try and take it from him."

Ben downed his drink before pouring peanuts out of a bowl and became Four Arms. He flicked a peanut with such force it shattered a bottle on the self. "Hey!" The bartender protested but made no effort to stop him as he continued to fire the peanuts like bullets, shattering the bottles until he ran out. He became human again and got up before staggering out of the bar and sees all the people.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped. "Huh!?" He began to walk away and everyone steered clear of him.

The Proto-TRUK pulled up and Rook Shar and Rook Ben stepped out. "Ben 10! It is I, Rook Ben."

"Ben do not." Shar advised.

The young Revonnahgander ignored her. "Ben 10 you will not harm anyone. Tell them."

"Brother." Shar put her hands on Rook Bens shoulders. "He has changed."

"NO!" He pushed her hand away. "He is just ill. Ben 10 you must recover." With that he ran towards Ben.

"Wait!" Shar called after him.

Rook Ben ran in front of the fallen hero making him stop. "You are just slumping. I still believe in you. You are still a hero."

Ben looks at young Revonnahgander before him. He then hears the crowd whispering and talking. His head begins to hurt and he becomes Jetray before blasting off into the air. But even as he flew, Rook Bens words kept repeating in his head. He became dizzy and his vision blurred, he eventually fell out of the sky and crash landed in a junkyard. Ben became human again before screaming at the top of his lungs. The workers saw him and having heard of what'd he done, ran away. After few moments of screaming, Ben fell to his knees and slammed his fists onto the ground. After a few deep breaths his vision returned to normal, but he saw someone walking towards him. He lifting his head up, his eyes widened as standing before him was his ten year old self.

"Man," young Ben said. "How did I end up like this?"

"Get out of here." Ben said.

"You may have driven everybody else away. But I'm not going anywhere." Young narrowed his eyes. "How'd I go from ten to Zero?"

Ben got to his feet. "This isn't summer vacation anymore."

"So what?" He shot back. "What does that matter?"

"Everything!" Ben snapped. "Beat the bad guys, save the day and then jump keep on the road to the next adventure. Now everyone knows who I am. I've protected them from monsters, madmen and galactic warlords and what do I get? Suspicion, whining and not so much as a thank you letter."

"Are you serious?" Young Ben asked incredulously. "Heroes don't do it for rewards or thank yous. That's like the first thing we learned, it didn't stop us. Every time someone was in trouble we acted, because it was the right thing to do and that was enough!"

Ben grit his teeth in anger and in flash of green light he'd transformed into Bloxx, raised his arms up and tried to bring them down on his younger self who barely managed to jump out of the way.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" Bloxx shouted. "The Omnitrix wasn't even meant for me. It was supposed to go to grampa Max, but I got stuck with it!"

"And we did good with it." Young Ben got to his feet. "We became heroes because we wanted to."

"SHUT UP!" Bloxx's arm shape shifted into a gun and fired several blocks that hit the ground around Ben before exploding and kicking up a dust cloud. But before he could move, a fireball flew out of the dust hitting his arm and blasting it apart.

The dust cleared to reveal Heatblast. "Time to turn up the Heatblast!" With that he began shooting more fireballs at Bloxx who stumbled back as pieces were blown off of his body. His body regenerated the lost peaces and he moved his arms to see Heatblast holding a massive fireball over his head and threw it at him causing a large explosion. "That all you got?"

Suddenly something burst out of the ground in front of Heatblast and hit him hard enough to send him flying backwards into an old car. He shook his head clear to see Armadrillo charge at him. "You have no idea!" He swung a punch at Heatblast who jumped out of the way and the car took the hit, the shockwave sent the car flying across the junkyard. Heatblast attacked with a stream of fire but Armarillos armor protected him from the heat and he drove his arm into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground towards Heatblast who blasted the ground with an explosive fireball to stop the shockwave in its tracks.

Armadrillo moved into attack again but he was blasted by green lightning, "Oh yeah?" Frankinstrike stepped through the smoke. "So far I'm not impressed." Armardillo tried to tunnel underground but the electricity was preventing from moving. So he transformed again.

"Thanks for the charge." Chromastone said as he absorbed the lightning. "Allow me to return it!" With that he blasted Frankinstrike with an ultraviolet energy beam that blasted him off his feet. Before he could recover, Chromastone flew at Frankinstrike grabbing him and carried him into the air before throwing him and blasting him back into the ground. He fired again but Frankinstrike transformed into Blitzwolfer and leapt out of the way. "HOLD STILL!" Chromastone shouted as he tried to blast him, but ever shot was dodged.

"When have we ever done that?" Blitzwolfer mocked as he ripped an engine out of a car and hurled it at Chromastone who blasted it, causing it to explode. The Crystalsapien looked around for his opponent but there was no sign of him. He never saw the Loboan climb the large pile of junk behind him and leap in to the air where he unleashed a sonic howl. Chromastone yelled in pain as his the sonic waves bombarded his body and slammed him into the ground. The assault finally stopped when Blitzwolfer had to take a breath, Chromastone was enveloped in green light and he was gone when the second howl came. It stopped when something hit him at high speed making him stumble, then came another strike and another he was knocked to the ground.

"Too slow." He looked up to see Fasttrack standing over him. Blitzwolfer swiped at him but he easily dodged it, and the next attack and the sonic howl that followed. Fasttrack sped by punching him again before running around him in a circle. In a flash of light Four Arms jumped and drove all four fists into the ground creating a shock wave that tripped Fasttrack, causing him to bounce along the ground. Before he could recover, Four Arms had moved in a grabbed his ankle.

"Gotcha!" He proceeded to repeatedly slam Fasttrack into the ground before punching him so hard he crashed into a pile of scrape that then fell on top of him. Four Arms took a breath, "its over."

The pile began to shake when it was blasted away and Four Arms got to his feet. "You once asked me how much stronger do you get when your older." He drove his fists into his palms. "Time to show you."

Young Ben narrowed his eyes and took a fighting stance. "Bring it!"

Ben grabbed a car and threw it at his younger self, who smacked it away and they both charged and grappled with each other. The older Bens greater strength began to overpower his younger self before head butting him, grabbing him and throwing him through the air. Young Ben landed onto of an old car and crushed it, picking himself up he saw the cars intact engine and got an idea. Ben followed him and saw his younger self holding an engine in each hand. "Seriously?"

Ben charged and swung a punch but young Ben blocked it with an engine before driving one into his gut and rapidly struck him in the face with the others. He uppercut him with one before bringing two down onto of his head. Ben grit his teeth and let out a yell as he brought his hands together for a thunder clap, destroying the engines and pushing his younger self back. With an angry yell he charged and punched young Ben in the face, he began punching him repeatedly before grabbing him by the neck. "Looks like you forgot, one thing."

Ben tightened his grip. "Whats that?"

"To think on your FEET!" Young Ben stomped hard on Bens foot, it didn't hurt that much but it caused his grip to weaken. Young Ben then knocked his hands away and drive two fists into his older selfs gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Young Ben punched him several times before Ben blocked one and reached out, grabbing the Omnitrix on his shoulder. But the moment he did it flashed with green light and the energy flowed from it and into Ben making him yell in pain. While the prototype Omnitrix was nowhere near as powerful as the current version it did have something important, the original code. It detected the damaged system and forced a it to reboot. Ben stumbled back, clutching his head in pain the effects on his brain were being reversed. He heard a yell and looked just in time to see his younger self punch him with such force, it created a small shockwave and sent him flying through the air before he fell into a puddle with a splash.

Ben became human and began coughing as he pushed his face out of the dirt. As the pain in his head subsided he opened his eyes and his reflection in the puddle as he looked at his dirty, beaten up appearance he was hit by something much harder, guilt. All he had done and said, tears began to form in his eyes as he slammed his fist down on his reflection making another splash. There was a green flash and he looked up to see his ten year old self was human again. Young Ben looked at him for a moment before extending a hand to him, Ben took his hand got to his feet. "How do you feel?"

"Like burning garbage." Ben sighed. "But thanks."

A siren was heard and they looked to see a fire truck speeding down the road.

"Looks like you need to get back to work." Young Ben said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ben turned but saw his younger self was gone. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he knew he had a lot of work to do. In a green flash he became XLR8 and raced off to help because once again, it was Hero Time.

**For anyone who was wondering, Rooks little brother Young One is now called Rook Ben. This idea has been rattling around in my head for a while. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! This is my first time writing a trailer, hope it turns out okay. Spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen Firebreather or played Prototype.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**GLASS Trailer (Dexters Lab, Prototype, Firebreather, Young Justice)**

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr Hugo Strange." He introduced himself as parts of the asylum were shown. "I am a psychologist and I'm leading a brand new field. Individuals who believe they're superheroes."

Infront of him sat Mandark, Alex Mercer and Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Super." Alex said sarcastically.

"You three believe you have incredible powers, like something out of a comic book."

"Duncan Rosenblatt, born to a single mother." Flashback to Duncan and his mother having breakfast. "You believe your father is the King of the Dragons." Then to Belloc to crashing the party. "That you, are half Dragon." Duncan emerged from lava in his dragon form.

"Not exactly my first choice." Duncan said. "But I make the best of it."

"You see yourself as protector." Duncan viciously attacked a Kaiju before subduing it with his fire breath.

"Alex Mercer, survivor of the Manhattan bio terrorism attack." Flashback to the virus being unleashed. "You survived infection, but now believe you have become something more than human." Alex leapt off a building and landed on the street without injury, attacked a tank with his tendrils and consumed people.

"Mandark, born to a hippie family and raised with their ways and ideals. But you rejected that way of life and embraced science." Flashback to Mandark discarding his upbringing and taking up science. "You have an extraordinary IQ, but you believe this makes you superhuman." Mandark builds many incredible inventions in his lab that would only be seen in science fiction.

"I've developed an effective treatment for this disorder." Cold air was blasted into the room and Duncan fell to his knees. Multiple devices were wheeled into Mercers room. "These are portable sonic devices, capable of incapacitating a person." He ran at Hugo but the devices activated and Mercer gasped in pain, losing his balance before falling to the floor.

"So your not just gonna let me walk out of here are you?" Duncan asked.

"From what I've heard about you Duncan, you could leave anytime you want and we wouldn't be able to stop you." Hugo replied.

"I need to keep control. If I don't," Duncan nearly incinerated a bully, "people get hurt."

Strange sat in his office speaking with Mandarks parents, Alexs sister Dana and Duncans mother Margaret. "These individuals have lost their perspective on the real world."

"And yet," Mandark finally spoke, "we exist."

Mercer struck Duncan with his Hammerfists and sent him flying through a brick wall.

"They've bin lying to us all."

Mercer was awoken as Mandark entered his room. "Why would you want to help me?" He asked.

"I spent years at war with my neighbour Dexter. We created weapons you couldn't imagine." Dexter and Mandarks giant robots battled each other. "Do you know the one thing that never changed? No one ever noticed, not even our own families." He tampered with the sonic devices and accessed the asylums computer system. "I need your abilities to get us out of here, and show the world, we exist." Alex used his blade to cut open a safe door. Mandark smirked, "that sounds like the bad guys teaming up."

A nurse approached Mandark, unaware Mercer had snuck up behind him. "You want to make the world a better place, partner?" Mercer attacked.

"This is not a cartoon, comic book or video game. This is the real world." Mandark stated. "But some of us, still don't die with bullets." Alex was repeatedly shot by police but kept moving. "Some of us, can still bend steel." Duncan was tearing open metal gates. "Its time for the world to see that we exist."

A nurse wheeled Mandark down a hallway past security guards. "Hey," they approached them. "Your not supposed to be here." The nurse turned into Alex who attacked the guards with his claws.

"I need to get out of here before he gets out." Duncan tried to reason with Strange.

"They are contained." He assured him.

Suddenly the alarms bared throughout the asylum as security guards attempted to apprehend Mercer but were easily slaughtered.

"At last its time Duncan," Mandark spoke to Duncan over the intercom, "time to step out of the shadows. I've found someone, a shape shifting murderer." Mercer used his Musclemass to lift a police car with cops inside it. "This wont be like taking down a bunch of smug bullies." Duncan easily evaded pursuing jocks as he parkoured through the high Scholl. "The only way you can stop him is to unleash your full power." Duncan rammed his shoulder into the metal door a couple of times leaving a dent. "A lot of people are going to die Firebreather, if you don't get through that door!" Duncans narrowed his eyes which became green. The door was then broken off its hinges and flew into the wall and Duncan walked out in his dragon form.

Duncan breathed fire at Mercer who formed a shield to try and block it but the bio mass burned away. He then lashed out with his Whipfist but Duncan grabbed it and swung him around into a car.

"We are not meant to have this kind of power." Strange said as Duncan picked himself up tore off his tattered shirt, before extending his wings.

"Finally," Mandark went on, "all of us together. For the world to see what we are capable of."

"You need to get out of here." Duncan kicked open a door allowing people to escape before turning to face Mercer.

Rain began to fall. "Are," Mercer activated his claws, "you," Duncan let out a roar, "ready?" They both charged at each other for one final fight.

**GLASS**

**If anyone is interested in actually seeing this fight and would like me to write that fight scene, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**Blade (Max Steel, Ben 10)**

"So where are we going Kelly?" Kirby asked as an attractive blond girl led him down an alleyway.

"It's a surprise," she winked at him before knocking on a metal door. A bouncer opened it and let them in. Walking down the steps they could hear music, once they reached the bottom the walked into a party, complete with DJ, blaring music and lots people dancing.

"Awesome." Kirby smiled as she lead him into the crowd and they began dancing. He didn't notice how everyone started looking at him. "All right," he spun around and accidentally elbowed a guy in the face. "Oh sorry man, my-" he paused as he appeared to be glitching, "bad?"

When the glitching stopped his human form was replaced with a Vladat.

"What the?" Kirby looked around as everyone deactivated their disguises, revealing themselves to be Vladats. "Kelly?" He backed up, "I think we should get out of here." He turned to a smirking Kelly who deactivated her disguise and bared her fangs at him. "AH!" Kirby jumped back. "Your, your, still pretty hot actually."

"Aren't you sweet," Kimmy reached out, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Your going to be very tasty."

All the Vladats bared their fangs as she tossed Kirby to the floor. "Oh Man! Oh Man!" He quickly crawled along the floor, stopping when he was in front of a familiar figure who made all the Vladats take a step back. "Max Steel?"

"Its okay citizen." Max assured him. "Help has arrived."

"THANK YOU!" Kirby jumped to his feet and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ah yeah," Max pried him off, "you should get outta here."

"You got it!" With that Kirby ran up the stairs and out the door. "THANKS AGAIN!"

"You shouldn't have interfered!" A Vladat hissed.

"Actually," Steel separated from Max. "Its what we do."

The Vladat leaped at him and swung it fist, but Max caught it easily. He smirked behind his mask before kicked the Vladat so hard he flew across the room.

"Good thing these clones aren't as strong as the real deal." Steel observed.

"Wanna make this interesting?" Max asked.

"No turbo modes?" Steel suggested.

"Your on." A Vladat charged at him, Max pulled out his Turbo Blaster and Steel linked with it. Max blasted the Vladat with a blast of turbo energy, causing it to turn to ashes, much to the shock of the other clones. They didn't have time to react as Max lumped into the air and opened fire. "Come on folks don't be shy," he blasted several more. "Daily dose of turbo energy!" Vladat charged at him from behind, but Max swung his arm back and blasted him.

"Get it while its hot!" Steel quipped.

Several Vladats attempted to flee, but they found that the exits had been sealed off from the other side. Max blasted one who was banging on the door, causing another run at him. Max jumped over him, twisted around and blasted the Vladat reducing him to ashes.

Max continued blasted them to ashes. "This is too easy." He was then tackled from the side, making him drop his blaster.

Steel separated from the blaster, "just had to say it didn't you?" He then ducked to avoid claws that swiped at him.

Max kicked the Vladat off and jumped to his feet. "Steel!" He pulled out the turbo lash.

"On it!" Steel linked with it and it and an energy whip emerged.

Max swung it and it wrapped around and Vladats leg, making him hiss as it burned him. Max pulled, and swung the Vladat around, knocking over others to tried to charge him before releasing him and letting him crash face first into a wall. Max swung the lash striking multiples Vladats and burning them, forcing them to back away. Several of them climbed up the walls and were holding onto the metal pipes along the ceiling. "Big mistake!" He swung the turbo lash and it wrapped around a pipe. Before the Vladats could react, they were all shocked as the whip became electrified, electrifying the pipes and making the Vladats fall like fly's.

"Lets not make the electrocution pun." Steel said. "we're better than that."

"Ah buddy?" Max looked to see the remaining Vladats had become organised, grabbing metal pipes, chains, anything they could use as a weapon. "You thinking what I'm thinking Robro?"

Steel separated from the turbo lash. "You know it Turbro!" Max brought out the turbo sword and the ultralink linked with it, making the blade glow blue with turbo energy.

"We're gonna rip you apart!" A Vladat with a pipe threatened.

Max sung his sword around and took a battle stance. "Bring it!"

The Vladat clones rushed at him with their weapons, but Max swung his sword and cut one in half as it turned to ashes. The others tried attacking from all sides, but Maxs training with their the sword paid off as he blocked, deflected, cut through their weapons and through them. He jumped backwards and ran behind a wall, "Steel!" The Ultralink separated from the sword and into his hand as Max charged him with turbo energy. The Vladats came around the, "Turborang!" Max through Steel who spun around appearing a glowing blue disk that cut through the clones at the necks, they turned to ashes before their heads could hit the ground.

The remaining Vladat managed to duck and Steel hit the wall behind him. "You missed!" He readied pipe to attack.

"You can't tell with the helmet, but I smirking right now." Max said.

There was a blue light behind the Vladat and before her could turn around, Steel unleashed a explosion of turbo energy and disintegrated the clone.

"Gotta love the Turobrang." Max said.

"Easy for you to say." Steel pried himself off of the wall. "Your not the one who gets dizzy."

"Come on Steel," Max walked ahead. "We just fought space vampire clones. That sounds like a bad B movie, but that was awesome." He turns around gripping his sword. "Max Steel, Vampire Hunter."

Steel rolled his eye, but then it widened. "Ah, Max?"

"Okay, okay," Max lowered his sword "Max and Steel, Vampire Hunters." He saw the Ultralinks expression. "What?" Steel pointed behind him and Max turned around, and was promptly uppercut and sent flying backwards, dropping his sword in the process. "Ow," he sat up a saw his attacker. There stood a another Vladat, twice the size of the others.

"Hes a big one." Steel observed.

Max jumped to his feet. "You know what they say." He ran at the Vladat, "the bigger they are," he leapt at him, "the harder they-" He was cut of when the Vladat ripped a metal door off its hinges and struck him with it, knocking him back to where he landed before.

"Were you gonna say, the harder they hit?" Steel quipped.

"Real funny." Max looked up only to roll sideways as the Vladat tried to crush him with the metal door. "Okay," Max got to his feet, "time to get serious." He ran at the Vladat, jumping over the door as he swung it and kicked him in the face. The Vladat swung again but Max side stepped it and punched it in the gut repeatedly before roundhouse kicking it in the head, causing it to drop the door. "That all you got?" He uppercut it and kicked it the face. "You can't even touch me." Before his feet could touch the ground, the Vladat reached out and grabbed Max by the throat.

"You were saying?" Steel asked, but was then back fisted by the Vladat and flew into a wall making him see stars. "Waitress? I ordered extra salami on my sandwich," he slurred.

"STEEL!" Max yelled as he was slammed into a wall hard enough to crack it. "Little help?"

The Ultralink shook his head clear. "I got cha!" He began firing small blasts of turbo energy at the Vladat, making him yell as they burned him. This caused him to loosen his grip, Max broke free and jumped off the wall to Knee the Vladat in the face.

Max and Steel regrouped. "Ideas?"

"Turbo strength mode sounds like a good idea right about now." Steel replied.

"Thought we said no turbo modes?" Max said.

"That was before the big guy showed up." Steel pointed out.

Max thought for second and then it hit him. "Not yet, we've got one more turbo charged trick up our sleeves."

Steels eye widened as he realised what he was talking about. "Ok," he flew into Maxs hands, "lets do it!"

"HEY FANG FACE!" Max shouted. "You want us? Come get us!"

The Vladat let out a roar and charged at them. Max began charging Steel with turbo energy. He was soon glowing brightly "Max?"

"Wait for it." He said while continuing to charge the Ultralink the Vladat came closer and closer until it was close enough.

"TURBO PLUSE!" With that Steel released a powerful blast of turbo energy that enveloped the Vladat. The blast stopped, Max and Steel looked to see the Vladats body was completely burned to ashes, but somehow still standing.

"Huh," Steel floated over. "That's odd." He poked the ashes and it instantly fell apart on him. "GAK!" Steel shuddered as ashes fell on him. "I am gonna need a hot shower after this."

Suddenly Maxs phone rang, "hello?"

"Max!" Kirby could be heard shouting on the other end. "Your not gonna believe it! My date was a vampire!"

"A vampire?" Max tried to sound sceptical, "did you fall asleep watching scary movies again?"

"No! I'm telling you this is real." Kirby protested. "She had fangs and everything! Was still pretty hot two."

"Oh man," Steel spoke with disgust, "its in my mouth."

"You don't have a mouth." Max pointed out.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"Nothing." Max said quickly. "So, tell me exactly what happened."

**This one was fun to write. I loved that fight scene in the movies. Especially the part where Blade smiles before throwing his boomerang blade and decapitated 3 vampires at once.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the Rush Hour movies. Even though the point of this story is to replace characters, I found a way to keep Jackie Chan. By using the animated version. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**Rush Hour 3 (Ben 10, Guardians Of The Galaxy, Jackie Chan Adventures)**

The planet of Revonnah, a majestic and beautiful planet. This world was home to the Revonnahganders, peaceful species. But while peaceful they had their own fighting style know as Revonnah Kai. This martial art was taught inside a stone temple, where students of a young age were taught. It was just outside this temple that the Milano descended from the sky and landed. The ramp came down and out stepped Star-Lord and Jackie Chan.

"Looks like this is the place Rook told us about." Peter looked at the temple. "Lets grab the scroll and get going."

"Wait," Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder. "This may be a different planet, the traditions a school like this are universal."

"Okay," Peter raised an eyebrow, "and that means?"

"You can't just enter a temple and take something." Jackie explained.

"Relax Jackie." Quill assured him. "I'm sure they'll make an exception for a celebrity." With that he walked towards the door, Jackie sighed before following.

Inside there were multiple young Revonnahganders practicing while an instructor supervised them. "Looks just like a movie I saw once." Peter said. "Hey there!"

The instructor saw them and raised his hand, signalling the students to stop. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jackie Chan, this is Peter Quill." Jackie introduced the two of them. "We are here on behalf of a former student, Rook Blonko."

"We just need to grab something from his old locker and we'll be outta here." Quill stepped forward but the instructor stopped him.

"No one is allowed back there without the grandmasters permission." He said firmly.

Quill raised an eyebrow. "Didn't the grandmaster turn into a crazy cyborg?"

"Kundo dishonored and betrayed the ancient ways who claimed to defend." The instructor said. "There is a new grandmaster now. He should be here shortly, you are free to wait."

"Come on man," Quill smiled. "I'm sure you can make an exception for the one and only Star-Lord."

The instructor raised eye eyebrow, "who?"

Quill lost his smile. "Star-Lord, the legendary outlaw turned Hero? Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy?" The instructor just shook his head. "Seriously?"

"Please," Jackie said, "this is very urgent."

"We don't have time for this." Quill walked past the instructor on onto the training floor. He was instantly confronted by the students, some of whom pointed their staffs at him. "Easy, kids." Quill held his hands up peacefully. "I'm one of the good guys. And look no offence but I've fought, Thanos, Symbiotes, Ravagers and even a living moon. So since I'm clearing not someone you wanna fight, lets just put the sticks away," he placed a hand on one of the staffs, only for its wielder to kick him in the stomach. "Argh!" Quill stepped backwards, "cheap shot." He drew his element gun. "Fair warning, the water this shoots is really cold!"

"Students!" The instructor spoke up. "Stand down." With that all the students lowered their weapons and stood aside.

"Okay," Star-Lord smiled as he holstered his element gun and straightened his jacket. "That's more like it."

"Quill, wait for the master." Jackie warned.

"Dude relax, I got this." Quill slid open the door and looked up making his eyes widen. "Whoops. Sorry, thought this was the bathroom." He turned around to walk away but he was grabbed by the back of his jacket collar and lifted off the ground. "Ah Jackie?" Another student stepped through the door, but this Revonnahgander was over eight feet tall. "Got a not so little problem here."

The giant student yelled as he threw Quill across the room where he hit the ground hard.

"Peter." Jackie kneeled down to help him.

Star-Lord saw the student stomping towards them. "Look out!"

Jackie looked up to see him stomp on Quills chest and Jackie's hands. "Ooohhhh," he shook his hands as he stood up. "We don't want to fight." The Revonnahgander then kicked him hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"Jackie!" Quill Got up and tried to run to him, but the Revonnahgander grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him off the ground again. "Not this time!" He activated his jet boots, allowing him to break free of his grip. "My turn." Quill few towards the student and tried to round house kick him in the head. But the Revonnahgander caught his leg, "uh oh." He then swung Star-Lord around multiple times before throwing him threw the air where he hit the ground hard.

Jackie had recovered and spotted rope hanging from a weapons rack. He grabbed it and threw it, wrapping it around the Revonnahganders wrist. But the much taller being proved much stronger and pulled Jackie off his feet, bringing him the students feet. Jackie had to roll over to avoid being stomped on, but as he tried to crawl away the Revonnahgander grabbed his feet and pulled him off the ground to flip him in the air. Jackie managed to recover and land in a crouch, but had to run as the student stomped after him. "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Jackie ran to the wall and ran up before jumping off so he could fly over his opponent and land behind him. But that plan hit a snag when the Revonnahgander reached up and grabbed him. "Bad DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jackie screamed as he was thrown across the room, landing across from Star-Lord as he was recovering.

"Okay, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." Peter pulled something out of his pocket. "Okay actually I really hoped I would."

Jackie saw what he was holding. "A talisman. How did you get that from the vault in Section 13?"

"Hey your niece steals them all the time." Peter pointed out. "Turns out its really easy." The talisman glowed as it activated and Quill jumped at him. "Try this!" He swung a punch, but he went right through him. "Huh?" Quill looked at himself and saw he was see through. "Ghost talisman?" He turned to see the giant Revonnahgander standing over his unmoving body, then drop his elbow into his chest. "Hey!" Peter flew back into his body and instantly gripped his chest in pain.

"The Sheep talisman is the power of astral projection." Jackie explained. "You can only interact with someone by entering their dreams."

"Worst power, EVER!" Quill snapped. The two of them saw the giant student coming towards them and ran.

Quill grabbed a staff from a rack and pointed it at the giant Revonnahgander. "Last warning! Back off before I have to use this!" The staff them collapsed in his hand. "Seriously?" He then threw it at the student who caught it and snapped it back in place. "Fine! I got something way better than a staff." He raised his element gun and fired a strong stream of water. The Revonnahgander spun the top part of the staff around blocking the water, then spun around and sent the water right back at Quill. Star-Lord just managed to avoid the water, causing it to hit Jackie who was behind him and knock him to the floor. "Okay, that was kinda awesome."

Jackie glared at him before spitting out some of the water.

The Revonnahgander swung the staff, knocking the element gun out of Quills hand. "Ow!" He spotted a pair of nun chucks, grabbed them and began swinging them around, only to hit himself in the head and make all of the students laugh. Shaking it off Star-Lord grabbed a wooden sword, "okay, no more playing around!" With that he swung it, only for the Revonnahgander to grab it and pull it out of his hands. Jackie came from the side and tried to pull it away, but the student threw it to the ground. Quill grabbed another sword and swung it, but it two was caught and tossed away. Jackie tried to attack with another wooden sword but it had the same results. The two of them kept trying but with no success and soon ran out of wooden swords. They grabbed the closest thing, which turned out to be the opposite ends of a single bo staff. By the time the realised it, the giant Revonnahgander grabbed the staff and lifted it and them over his head before spinning around. The two of them screamed while the students laughed, even the instructor smiled in amusement.

Suddenly a door opened and an elderly Revonnahgander with a beard and walking stick walked in. The instructors eyes widened. "Students!" With that the giant student stopped spinning, causing Jackie and Quill to let go and fall to the floor. The rest of the students lined up on the floor as the grandmaster walked to the top of the room. As he turned to face them, all the students gave a bow of respect.

"May I help you?" The grandmaster asked.

"I'll ask the questions here." Star-Lord got to his feet and stood before him. "Who are you?"

"Yu," he answered.

"Not me you." Quill shot back.

"Yes, I am Yu." He nodded.

"Just answer the question." Quill glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I have told you." He said

"Are you deaf?" Quill asked.

"No, Yu is blind." The grandmaster clarified.

"I'm not blind." Quill pointed at him. "Your blind."

"That is what I just said." He replied.

"You just said what?" Quill asked.

"I didn't say what." He pointed out. "I said Yu."

Quill held his arms out, "and that's what I'm asking you."

"And Yu is answering." The grandmaster pointed out.

"Shut up!" Quill snapped before pointing at the instructor. "You."

The grandmaster raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

"Not you him!" Quill went on. "Whats your name?"

"Me." He answered.

"Yes you." Star-Lord nodded.

"I am Me." He said.

"He is Me and I am Yu." The Grandmaster clarified.

Quills eye began twitching violently as Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try." he stood before the grandmaster and bowed. "We are here on behalf of a former student, Rook Blonko. We need a scroll that he believes has information that will help us stop some very dangerous people."

"Very well," the grandmaster nodded. "Me. Show them the way." The instructor nodded and opened a door.

"Thank you for your help." Jackie bowed again.

"And another thing!" Star-Lord pointed at the giant Revonnahgander. "What ever you're feeding this guy, knock it off."

"Come on!" Jackie grabbed Quills arm and pulled him away.

"And for the record I was holding back!" Quill yelled as he was pulled through the door.

**This one was fun to write. Jackie Chan Adventures was a great show.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy folks! Due to the large number of crossovers in this parody, I'll only be listing main five characters at the start, just so everyone will be surprised. Lets say this is set between Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**The Hangover Trailer **

**(Hotel Transylvania, Ben 10, Tuff Puppy, Chuck, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, and so many more)**

Inside Hotel Transylvania, Jonathan and Dudley Puppy were being fitted for their tuxes.

"Look Johnny," Dudley said, "I've been thinking and if you wanna go to Vegas with out me that's fine."

"Come on man, I'd never leave you behind." Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder. "Besides you're exactly the kind of dude to have at a bachelor party. Your fun loving and full of energy. Heck the party hasn't even started yet, and your already not wearing pants." Dudley was only wearing the top half of his tux.

"That's how I role," he said proudly.

Over at the Bartowski residence. Chuck had finished packing and was talking with his wife. "Have fun but be careful," Sarah said. "Remember how the last bachelor party you were at turned out?"

"Relax honey, I'm seriously doubt we're gonna be attacked by assassins." Chuck chuckled but then thought for a moment. "I'm like 85% sure we wont be attacked."

"Just be careful, your friends aren't exactly subtle or discreet." Sarah then added. "Which is ironic considering one of them is a ninja."

"Hey I'll have you know they can very discreet." Chuck said as Ben 10's car pulled up outside.

"Calling the Worlds Nerdiest Spy!" Randy Cunningham yelled from the car. "Your mission if you choose to accept it, is to get out here and PARTY!"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled, "discreet."

Chuck looked at her for moment. "Love you." With that he kissed her and quickly grabbed his luggage.

The group dove into Las Vegas with Dudley sticking his head out the car window. They marvelled at the lights and sights it had to offer. They checked into their hotel and entered the penthouse. "Now THIS is Los Vegas." Chuck smiled.

The five of them gathered on the roof for a toast. "I can't tell you how much this means to me." Johnny said. "To here with a Ninja, a spy, a guy who turns into aliens and a talking dog." He wiped away a tear, "its like a childhood dreams came true."

"To a night," Ben raised his shot, "we will never forget."

"Cheers!" With that the night passed by in the blink of an eye.

The next morning the penthouse room was completely trashed as Randy in his ninja suit begins to wake up on the floor. Dudley staggers his way to the bathroom and hears snoring. He turned to see Swift Wind sleeping in the bathtub, "good horsy." A second later he realised what was happening. "AAHHH!" He ran for his life.

Randy and Ben sat on the couch as the former removed his mask. "My head his killing me." This revealed his hair had been saved into a Mohawk which caused Ben to burst out laughing. Randy picked up a tray and looked at his reflection, "AAAHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" This made them all freeze.

The opened the closet door to see Baby Jack-Jack laying in a basket. "Whose baby is that?" Chuck asked. Jack-Jack looked at them and green lasers fired from his eyes, just grazing the top of Dudleys head.

Ben blinked, "well that's new."

The four of them sat at table outside by the pool. "I looked everywhere, nobodies seen Johnny." Ben said.

"I've never had this hard a time remembering something." Randy held his shook his head, "and I literally had my whole mind wiped once."

"Hey you got a bracelet." Dudley pointed at Chucks wrist.

Ben looked at it. "Dude you were in the hospital last night."

They all left the casino with Dudley carrying Jack-Jack in a harness on his chest. "The only thing that matters right now is finding Johnny, and maybe the universes most powerful aspirin."

The Bat Mobile pulled up and a valet stepped out, "you car gentlemen."

The four of them stared at it for a few seconds before Chuck broke the silence. "I'll drive!"

At the hospital they spoke with Dr Zoidberg. "It was you fellas, and one other human."

"That sounds like Johnny!" Dudley said.

"But you didn't have that little," Zoidberg paused as he looked at Jack-Jack, "whats the word?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, "baby?"

"That's it." Zoidberg smiled.

Suddenly Jack-Jack started giggling and grew several times his normal size until his head nearly hit the ceiling, while squishing Dudley against the wall.

"What the cheese?" Randy asked with wide eyes.

"That's perfectly normal for children that age." Zoidberg assured them.

The Batmobile pulled up to a chapel. "Can you tell us anything about what might have happened here last night?" Ben asked.

He showed them a photo album, filled with pictures of Ben marrying Princess Looma Red Wind. "Congratulations Ben, you got married!" Dudley smiled.

Ben was staring at the pictures, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Ben and Looma stood together at the alter with Chuck, Randy and Dudley in suits as groomsmen. Looma had lifted Ben off the ground to kiss him. Looma holding Ben in her arms bridal style. Looma tossing the bouquet, Dudley leaping into the air and catching it in his teeth. Then Ben and Looma were laying Bens car making out.

"Does this mean we have to get him a wedding gift?" Randy asked.

The three of them stood in a gym, where a group of children sat watching from the side. As a couple of cops spoke. "These gentlemen have volunteered to demonstrate how Batman deals with criminals."

"Wait what?" They all blinked in surprise before smoke pellets rolled at their feet and exploded, creating a thick cloud of smoke. Batman proceeded to punch, kick and throw them around. Four arms tried to grab him but Batman but Batman jumped over his back. Ben heard a beeping and looked to see several explosives on his back, "aw man." With that they exploded.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it around Randy's neck to pull him in. Then swept Chucks legs out from under him and kicked him forward making him crash into Randy. Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it, only for it to intercepted by Dudley who jumped and grabbed it in his teeth. "AH H-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He was cut off as the Batarang electrocuted him.

The four of them were waiting for Bens car to be brought out of impound. "That was painful," Chuck said, "and kind of awesome."

**IT WAS THE NIGHT OF THEIR LIVES**

"Are you sure your qualified to be looking after that baby?" Chuck asked Dudley as they stood outside the casino.

"Of course," he smiled. "Babies are easy to take care of. Watch." Dudley took Jack-Jack out of the harness, "Upsi daisy!" he tossed Jack-Jack upwards making him giggle. But the baby then turned to metal and fell onto Dudleys head like a cannonball.

"Hey," Chuck got the attention of a valet and pointed to the downed dog. "Could get some ice please?"

**IF ONLY THEY COULD REMEMBER**

They searched Bens now busted up car for clues as they drove.

"I found skateboard." Chuck said.

"I found nun chucks." Randy said.

"I found pizza!" Dudley held up the dusty slice before eating it.

Randy covered his mouth so he wouldn't barf, "snasty."

They opened the trunk only for Rocket Racoon to jump out and attack them all with a tire iron. "LOCK ME IN A TRUNK WILL YA!?" He moved to fast for them to respond and soon they were all knocked to the ground as Rocket ran away.

A car rammed into Ben's car. Randy threw a smoke bomb. Looma pulled Ben into a kiss. Chuck dodged Gamoras sword. Dudley chewed his butt.

"Where are you guys?" Mavis spoke to Chuck over the phone. "Johnny and I are getting married in six hours."

"Yeah," Chuck looked around, "about that."

Johnny tackled Chuck. Cannonbolt rolled down the street with the Ninja running on top of him. Dudley screamed as he swung on a cable over to another building. Chuck threw chips into security guards faces and ran away.

They were confronted by the Guardians of the Galaxy. "I'm only gonna ask this once." Rocket aimed his blaster. "Where is Groot?"

"I'll do you one better." Randy readied his sword. "Who is Groot?"

"I'll do you one better." Drax cut in. "Why is Groot?"

"I think we're ignoring a big question here." Star-Lord looked to Rocket. "You can break out of any prison but you couldn't get out of cars trunk?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Chuck screamed.

**THE HANGOVER**

The four of them returned to the penthouse to look for clues but bumped into Bow. "AH!" He jumped back drawing an arrow. Ben and Randy were about to use their Omnitrix and mask, then Glimmer teleported next to them. "AH!"

"ENOUGH!" They all looked to see a tall blond woman in white and gold armor standing in front of the window as the light shined in behind her.

Chuck blinked. "She-Ra?"

"Why did you guys kidnap Swift Wind?" She demanded.

"I think she means the flying horse in the bathroom." Dudley whispered.

"Let me handle this," Ben ran a hand through his hair.

"Really dude?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "You're a married man."

Ben elbowed him in the side before approaching She-Ra with a smile. "From one hero to another, let me say-" he was cut off when She-Ra punched him in the face and sent him flying backwards into a wall.

"Hey guys!" Swift Wind came in. "Is that room service?" He spotted bachelor party members, just as Ben fell off the wall. "What I miss?"

**EXTRA**

When the wedding was over, Ben, Randy Chuck and Johnny were sitting at the hotels bar when Dudley ran up to them. "Hey guys! I found my camera in Bens car and its full of pictures of what we did that night!"

"Are you serious?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah," Dudley nodded. "And it is way crazier than we thought."

"Does it show how I wound up married?" Ben asked

"Or who shaved my head?" Randy asked.

"Ah guys?" Chuck spoke up. "As someone who bin in the spy game a while now I know that secrecy is important and given what we do know happened I suggest we delete the evidence."

"Guys!" Johnny took the camera. "We look at these pictures together, one time and then we delete them. Then what happens in Vegas really stays in Vegas. Deal?" They all nodded and looked at the camera.

"What the juice!?" Randy gasped.

**(Que The Music)**

The guys were in the casino at a table with Rocket and Groot.

Randy rolled the dice and everyone cheered.

Swampfire and Groot were arm wrestling as people placed bets.

Rocket was showing off his blaster to Dudley.

Dudley grabbed the blaster in excitement.

Dudley ducked as the blaster went off and nearly took his head off.

Randy held an electric razor in each hand.

He lowered his head and brought them both to his hair.

Randy straightened up yelling and he hair was now a Mohawk.

Ben sitting at the bar with Looma.

The two of them leaned in, his hands on two of hers.

Looma slamming Crashhopper headfirst into a slot machine.

Wildvine being cut in half by a roulette wheel that Looma threw at him.

Four Arms smacks her with a car that was in the middle of the casino.

Four Arms tackles Looma into a line of slot machines, an old woman who sat at one undamaged machine didn't seem to noticed and kept playing.

Ben was human again as he and Looma lay on the floor making out.

They guys walking through the street, drinks in hand when they're confronted by the Paradise PD.

Randy had Kevin tied up with his scarf, while the other end was around Kevins arm and he used it to make Kevin hit himself.

Chuck falling backwards to dodge a bullet Gina fired, while at the same time kicking her in the face.

Dudley sniffed Bullets butt while Bullet downed some pills.

Four Arms trying to lift Dusty but hes too heavy.

Armadrillo trying to lift Dusty but hes still too heavy.

Humungousaur trying to lift Dusty but hes with the same result.

Way Big Dusty away like a soccer ball.

Fitz screamed as his piccolo was impaled by one of Randy's ninja sais.

Dudley bit Chief Crawford causing him to drop his testosterone patches.

Hopson held Johnny at gunpoint.

Hopson somehow fell asleep standing up and still pointing his gun.

Johnny posing with the asleep but still standing Hopson.

Hopson awakening with a fright, firing his gun and startling Johnny.

Heatblast threw a fireball, as Bullet lit joint off him.

Bullet running away as his tail was on fire.

The Paradise PD were beaten and tied up, Hopson had fallen asleep again, as the guys did poses with their stolen guns

Chuck drinking a deer and accidentally knocks over a motorcycle.

Chuck confronted by angry bikers.

Chuck making the face he does whenever he flashes.

Chuck punching a biker.

Chuck throwing a biker over his shoulder.

Chuck roundhouse kicking the last biker.

Chuck riding one of the motorcycles.

Chuck crashes the motorcycle and flying through the air.

Chuck laying in a hospital bed with his head bandaged. Johnny and Randy standing either side pointing to him and laughing.

Chuck sitting up, laughing with them and holding two shots in his hands.

Brainstorm and Zoidberg scuttling along the floor having a pincer fight.

Adora was sleeping in a bed as the guys tried to not laugh as they did poses.

Randy held his sword in one hand and the Sword of Protection, seeing how much bigger the latter was.

The five of them stumbling through a hall until they ran into Swift Wind.

They all stared at each other in confusion

Ben standing in front of Swift Wind, raising his finger in the air as he had an idea.

Swift Wind looking wide eyed at a green flash of light.

XLR8 offering Swift Wind an appletini.

A very excited Swift Wind flying through Vegas with Johnny and Chuck on his back. Gravattack in his planet form followed with randy and Dudley standing on his head.

Chuck standing in front of the Batmobile in amazement.

The others joined him staring.

Gray Matter stood atop the Batmobile.

The Batmobile sped down the street as they all cheered from inside.

Johnny pressed a button.

Bens seat was ejected from the vehicle.

They guys running into Dwayne the Rock Johnson.

They all cheered as the Rock raised his eyebrow.

They all stood at either side of the Rock as they tired to mimic him.

Dudley drinking out of a toilet.

There was a blue light on the tank

Dudley was looking at giggling Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack looked back at Dudley with the same surprised look.

Dudley running out of the bathroom on all fours with a giggling Jack-Jack on his back.

Randy sat on the sidewalk with a pizza box as a green hand reached out from the alley behind him.

Randy grabbed the hand.

Randy flipped Michelangelo onto the ground.

Three clouds of purple smoke appeared around them.

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael surrounded them with their weapons drawn.

Randy threw his smoke bomb.

The turtles looked around as the ninja was gone.

Another smoke bomb went off behind them.

Randy stood their with several pizza boxes in each hand.

Randy partying with Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey as they all chowed down on the pizzas.

Johnny holding the Gravity Gun.

Johnny activating the Gravity Gun and pulled over Benders head.

Bender body came over holding a lit cigar in one hand.

Johnny smiling nervously as Ben glared at him, cigar now in his mouth while his body stood there with its arms crossed.

Johnny accidentally fired Benders head into his chest and knocked him to the ground.

Johnny running away.

Ben, Randy, Johnny, Chuck and Dudley all sat a table and toasted their drinks with a smile.

**I loved the Hangover Movies. I hope you all enjoyed this trailer and the many, MANY crossovers it held. Heres all the other crossovers to appear in this trailer. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, The Incredibles, Batman, Futurama, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Guardians of the Galaxy, Paradise PD, Half-Life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously, how Awesome was this movie. DC really nailed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**SHAZAM **

**(She-Ra, Atomic Puppet, Dispicable Me, 6teen, Marvel Comics, The Critic)**

Pauline Bell exited her uncles comic book store and locked the door. "Another day, another-" she was cut off when she was grabbed and pulled into the alley.

"Pauline." She saw her attacker was a eight foot tall blond woman in a white and gold outfit with a large sword.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH-" Her screaming was cut off when a hand was put over her mouth.

"Its me! Its Adora!" She said.

Paulines eyes widened as she recognised her. She pushed her hand away, "Adora? What happened to you? What are you wearing? Where'd you get that sword?" She looked down, "where are your pants?"

"It's a long story." Adora said. "I saw light and followed it to this sword." she held it up, "I touched it, then there was all these lights, images and this voice of someone called Light Hope. She asked me to fight for Grayskull. Whatever that is. I got this weird feeling and said "For the Honor if Grayskull!" Then I was like this!"

Pauline stared at her for a moment as she internally processed what she just heard. "That makes sense."

Adora gave her a look. "What part of that made sense? I was there and even I think it sounds insane."

"Finding a magic weapon that transforms you into a superhero? Pretty standard hero origin stuff." Pauline shrugged. "Seriously though, where are your pants?"

"Will you FOCUS?" Adora snapped. "Look I know we're not exactly friends but you're the only one I know who knows so much about this superhero stuff."

"Can I see the sword?" Pauline asked.

"Um, sure," Adora handed her the sword.

"This is awesome!" Pauline marvelled at the weapon as she swung it around. "What are your super powers?"

"I," Adora paused, "have no idea."

"Can you fly?" Pauline asked and Adora raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" Adora stood several feet away from Pauline who was recording with her phone. "Lets do this! How do I do this?"

"Just ah, you know," she raised her fist in the air. "Psshu!"

"Psshu?" Adora blinked.

Pauline put a hand on her hip. "Obviously you have jump."

"How is this obvious?" Adora held her arms out.

"Read a comic some time." Pauline replied. "Look, sometimes these things need belief to work. So, believe you can fly."

"Believe I can fly." Adora said to herself. "I believe I can fly."

"Please don't sing the song." Pauline begged.

"I believe I can fly!" Adora leapt high into the air, higher than any normal person could ever jump. Her eyes lit up as she soared into the air, but then turned to panic as gravity took hold and she fell to the ground. "Ow."

Pauline blinked, "did you believe?"

Adora got to her feet, "yes I believed!"

"How about invisibility?" Pauline asked.

"How am I, forget it." Adora closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Adora?" Paulines eyes widened. "Where'd you go?"

"It worked?" Adora said in disbelief.

"I can hear you," Pauline looked around, "but I can't see you."

"I'm invisible! Adora smiled jumping from side to side. "I'm invisible!"

"Hey Princess!" A voice yelled and Adora turned to see a group walking by. "Nice outfit!" They all laughed and walked away.

"I was also testing enhanced intelligence," Pauline shrugged. "Guess it's a no on both."

Adora glared at her. "You see the giant sword I'm holding right?" She pointed it outward and a blast of energy that flew past Pauline, hitting a trash can causing it to explode. "Whoa."

"Fire!" Pauline said as Adora fired another blast from her sword. Which blew up an old broken payphone.

"This is incredible!" Adora looked at the sword in her hand. She looked at the base of the payphone that was still intact and swung her sword, which cut through the metal like a hot knife through butter.

Suddenly they heard screaming and turned to see a woman struggling with a man who was holding onto her purse. Pauline looked at Adora, "well?"

"Huh?" Adora blinked, then realised what she meant. "Hey!" She ran over and grabbed the man from behind, "Hands off!" She pulled him off her, but didn't realise her own strength and threw him like thirty feet away into a dumpster. "Whoops," Adora said, but then composed herself. "I mean, that's what you get for trying mug a helpless old lady."

"Old lady?" Lucy Wild raised an eyebrow. "How old do you think I am?" Adora stared at her, unsure of how to answer. "Nevermind. Look, I really didn't need any help. I had already tazed that creep."

"Tazed?" Adora blinked as she saw the wires on the ground that connected to what she swore was tube of lipstick. "So, that scream was from him?"

"Yeah my scream isn't that feminine." Lucy looked her up and down, "and you are?"

"Her name," Pauline ran over, "is Sword Sister! Wielder of the magic blade and champion of Justice!"

"Do you know this girl?" Lucy asked. "Sword Sister?"

"I'm her superhero adviser." Pauline smiled.

"Ah yeah, shes my advisor." Adora admitted. "But that's not my name."

"Okay," Pauline thought for a second. "The Magic Maiden!"

Adora shook her head, "too stripery."

"Okay." Lucy interrupted them. "I applaud your courage for dressing like that." She gestured to Adora, "and it actually works." She handed her some money. "But its cold out, maybe buy yourself some pants." With that she walked away.

"$60 dollars!" Pauline smiled. "I mean taking money from people you help isn't exactly heroic, but you know baby steps." Then her eyes widened. "Wait. We have money and you look like a really tall woman. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'd like to buy some beer, since I'm clearly over 21." Adora smiled as she stood before the cashier in a store. The cashier stared at her for a moment before pointing to the fridge, Adora walked away with Pauline behind her. Their thoughts on what kind to get were interrupted when a group of masked men with weapons entered the store.

"Everything in the register. NOW!" He pointed he waved his bat at the cashier.

Adora and Pauline saw this and hid behind one of the aisles. "Wait why are you hiding?" The latter asked. "Hes got a bat, you've got a magic sword."

Adora realised this was first robbery to stop. "Okay, you stay here." She moved quietly towards the thieves then stood tall to be intimidating. "Halt!" The masked men. "Drop your weapons and surrender."

The men looked at her for a moment then at each others and started laughing. "Sorry princess," one of then pointed to her head with a tire iron, "but the tiara ain't exactly intimidating."

"Oh yeah," faster then they could react, Adora swung her sword and cut the tire iron in half. "How about this?" She held up the blade and they all stopped laughing.

"Nice," Pauline whispered as she recorded everything with her phone.

"GET HER!" One of them yelled.

One swung his baseball bat at her, but Adora swung her fist and shattered the wooden bat. She then grabbed him and threw him upwards, damaging the ceiling when he hit it and then fell to the floor. The thug she disarmed tried to punch her, but she caught his fist and he screamed in pain from the pressure applied. Then screamed again when she flung him across the store and into a wall. A thug with a crowbar tried to sneak up behind her. Adora saw the guy behind her in the reflection of her sword. She threw her leg backwards and back kicked him off his feet and all the way down the isle. She didn't notice the first thug she took down recover and pull out a gun.

"LOOK OUT!" Pauline shouted.

Adora held up her sword which glowed before transforming into a shield. The thug opened fire but the bullets didn't even scratch the metal. When finally he ran out of bullets, everyone stared in shock.

"A magical weapon that transforms into other weapons." Pauline said with wide eyes. "THAT'S THE BEST KIND!"

Adora looked at the shield in her hand and smiled before glaring at the punks. "You're dead."

Seconds later they were all thrown threw the stores front window and landed on the ground out cold.

"Sorry about your window." Adora said as she and Pauline exited the store, the former carrying a six pack of beer bottles. "Your welcome stopping the robbery."

"That was beautiful." Pauline smiled as Adora handed her a beer.

"To kicking bad guys asses." They toasted before sipping their beer, only to instantly spit out. "That is disgusting!"

Pauline stuck out her tongue, "how do people drink this?"

The Next Day

Adora and Pauline walked through the high school towards the exit. "Hold it!" They froze and looked to see Ron the rent-a-cop approach. "And where do you maggots think your going? Cause according to my watch, school just started."

"Ah," Pauline thought hard. "Our, aunt is picking us up."

"Huh?" Adora blinked but Pauline gave her a look and realised what she meant. "Yeah, our aunt! You cant miss her she looks like me. But with longer hair and is 8 feet tall."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Oh there she is!" Adora ran around the corner. "ForTheHonorOfGrayskull!" There was bright light.

"What the?" Ron gasped.

"Pauline!" a transformed Adora walked back, wearing a trench coat. "Hows my favourite niece? Whose related to my other favourite niece which I just passed in the hall."

It took Ron a moment to compose himself. "You're the aunt?"

"That's me." Adora smiled. "Thank you for your service officer." With that she and Pauline left.

"Nice to get some respect around here." Ron smiled to himself. "Was she wearing a tiara?"

Junkyard

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

"Secret Empire!" Pauline threw the comic into the air and Adora blasted it with her sword. "Sina Graces Iceman!" She threw another comic and it was blown to pieces. "All New She-Hulk!" They both laughed as it was blasted apart. "Civil War 2!" This once exploded in a fireball.

Pauline set up a video camera and held up a warning;

**WARNING**

**THE STUNTS YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE ARE PREFORMED BY A REAL SUPERHERO.**

**DO NOT BE AN IDIOT AND TRY THIS AT HOME.**

**SERIOUSLY DON'T!**

**Super Strength Test 1**

Adora lifted an engine out of a car and held it with one hand, tossing it up and down before throwing it like a ball.

**Telekinesis**

"Try and stop these with your mind." Pauline held up a bag of dodge balls.

"Okay." Adora braced herself. "Wait how d-" she was cut off when a ball hit her in the face, followed by two more.

"Come on focus!" Pauline threw another. Adora caught it with her hand and threw it back. The ball hit Pauline in the stomach and knocked her off her feet. "Cheater," she groaned painfully.

**Invulnerability Test 1**

Pauline stood on a crate and swung a 2 by 4 plank down on Adoras head, but it broke in two. Adora just blinked with no sign of pain.

**Communicating With Sea Creatures**

"Hello?" Adora held a fish bowl with a gold fish inside it. "Okay I don't even need to talk to the fish to know even it thinks this is stupid."

**Super Strength Test 2**

Eight sheets of metal were lined up next to each other as Adora stretched her arm. She threw a punch that tore through all eight. "Whoa!" She held up her arm, lifting the sheets that were still on it.

**Transforming Weapon Test 1**

"Just do what ever your did back at the store." Pauline advised.

Adora held the sword out in front of her and focused. Seconds later the became a shield. "Lets see what else it can do." She proceeded to transform it into a spear, then a golden rope and finally a golden flute. "I was going for an axe. Hmm," Adora tried playing it, but it came out as loud screech.

"Okay!" Pauline covered her ears. "Defiantly ruling out magic music power."

**Flight Test 2**

Adora stood atop a old car bracing herself, crouched down and jumped straight upwards into the air. But then fell directly back down to and through the roof of the car.

**Invulnerability Test 2**

Pauline put football helmet on and held up trash can lid. "Ready?" Adora nodded and the younger girl charged at her, ramming the lid into her, but bounced backwards onto her back while Adora didn't even flinch.

"You okay?" Adora asked.

**Energy Blasts**

Adora aimed the sword at an old washing machine and fired a beam that blasted through the washing machine and hit the fridge behind it.

**Telepathy Test**

Adora stared at Pauline as she tried to read her thoughts. "Your thinking of, pizza."

"Tacos actually." Pauline said.

**Super Speed Test**

Adora ran past Pauline who stopped the timer. "How'd I do?"

"Fast." This made Adora smile. "But nowhere near super speed," and her smile disappeared.

**Electricity Immunity**

Pauline connected jumper cables to a car battery, "go for it."

Adora slowly reached for the other end of the cable and grabbed it. "huh, it tickles."

"Awesome!" Pauline high fived her, causing her to get zapped and fall to the ground. "I'm okay."

**Transforming Weapon Test 2**

The sword became a mace that Adora used to crush an old washing machine. Then a scythe, "Whoa."

"Cool. But scythes aren't exactly heroic." Pauline pointed out.

"Okay, then how about a Trident!" The sword glowed and transformed into an umbrella. "What the?"

"Seriously?" Pauline asked. "What are you, Mary Poppins?"

"Hey this is harder than it looks!" Adora pointed the umbrella at her, which then transformed into a grappling hook which fired wrapping around Pauline and pulled her over.

"Okay that's cool," she admitted.

**Intangibility**

Pauline aimed the camera at a stone wall, "and go!" Adora then smashed through the wall, throwing up a lot of dust. "When I said go through the wall," Pauline coughed "that's not what I meant."

**Teleportation**

Adora got into a cardboard box with 1 written on it, several feet to the right was another box with 2 written on it. She kneeled down and closed the lid. After a few minutes of waiting, Pauline crossed teleportation out and wrote a new test.

**Secret Fireproof Test**

Pauline poured lighter fluid on the 1st box and made a trail leading back to the camera. She lit a match and dropped it, lighting the trail and the box on fire. It burned for about thirty seconds before a panicked Adora burst out of it, patting herself down even though she wasn't on fire. After taking a breath to calm herself, she glared at Pauline.

"The most authentic test is the one your not expecting." She explained as Adora stomped towards her. "That's a plus right?" She quickly ran away.

* * *

Adora and Pauline sat on a roof. "More powerful than a locomotive?" The latter asked.

"I'm not standing in front of a train to find out." Adora said.

Pauline thought for a second, "able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?"

Adora stood on the street looking up at an office building. "Remember," Pauline said behind the camera, "single bound."

Adora nodded before running forward and jumped as high as she could. But failed to reach the top and crashed in through one of the windows. "SORRY!"

* * *

An alarm went off in a jewellery store as two masked men ran out and jumped into their car to get away. Adora jumped down in front of them, turning her sword into a giant hammer and swung it down on the front of the car. This stopped the car instantly and threw the masked men forward threw the windshield and onto the ground.

Adora rested the hammer on her shoulder, "you know your supposed to wear seatbelts right?"

"Great one liner!" Pauline called from the side.

* * *

At the fair Jay Sherman tried out the test your strength game while Alice Tompkins watched with her daughter Penny. With great effort Jay managed to lift the hammer over his head, only to lose his balance and stumble backwards into some trash cans.

"You alright Jay?" Alice asked.

"I'm okay." Jay walked back with a banana peel on his head, eating a slice of pizza. He then noticed they were staring at him. "What? It still warm." He lifted the mallet and brought it down, it went up three points before falling down.

"Let me try." They all stepped back as Adora grabbed the mallet. She lifted it up high before bringing it down with such force, the bell at the top was blow off and sent flying upwards. They all looked up in shock, lowering there gaze when Adora grabbed a giant teddy bear and handed it to Penny.

"Penny," Alice said, "what do you say?"

"Thank you giant lady." Penny hugged the bear.

Adora smiled before walking away. Alice and Penny watched her go before they were joined by Jay who sighed. "Another reboot. It st-" he was cut off when the bell fell onto his head, he wobbled like a bowling pin before falling down unconscious.

* * *

Adora and Pauline sat in the movie theatre watching Wonder Woman in 3D. Adora looked at her own golden bracers. "You think these could block bullets?"

Pauline ate a handful of popcorn. "The real question is, can you react fast enough to move them in front of the bullets?"

Suddenly a phone started ringing and the man in front of them and answered. "Sup? Now way seriously?" He laughed loudly, annoying everyone else who was trying to watch the movie. Adora and Pauline shared a look and nodded before the former reached out, grabbing the phone and crushed it in her hand. "HEY!" He stood up. "Whats your problem?"

"Right now?" Adora stood up and towered over him. "Big mouths who use their phones in movie theatres." With that she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the theatre and out the door. Everyone cheered for Adora as she sat down and resumed watching the movie.

Pauline then spotted something on the mans seat and grabbed it. "Red vines, sweet!"

* * *

Pauline walked down the street when she was confronted by a mugger with a knife. "Give me your wallet!"

Pauline pointed behind him, he turned to see Adora point her sword at his throat causing him to drop his knife in fear.

"Not so nice being confronted by somebody with a blade is?" Pauline mocked. "You know what, give us your wallet." She demanded and the terrified mugger complied.

"Smart." Adora pulled the sword away and the mugger let out a sigh of relief, only to be knocked out when Adora hit him in the head with the handle. "Its not stealing if from bad guys, is it?"

"I think we can make an acceptation." Pauline smiled but then her eyes widened. "Wait! Theres one more power we have to test."

**Communicating With Animals**

The Adora and Pauline, the former now back her normal form, stood at fence looking at horse as it galloped around.

"Didn't we already do this test?" Adora asked.

"That was communicating with sea life," Pauline corrected, "This is communicating with animals."

"Okay," Adora blinked, "but why are we using a horse? Why not something smaller?"

"Cause I didn't like how the owner of the pet store was looking at us then you tried talking to that goldfish." Pauline crossed her arms.

Adora looked at the horse as it came to a stop a few feet from them. "Okay," she drew her sword. "For the Honor of Grayskull!" Light emanated from the gem in the blade, which then fired a beam that struck the horse.

"What the?" They both looked in shock to see the now glowing horse sprout a pair of multi coloured wings, its main and tail became longer and a several shades of orange and yellow finally a foot long horn grew from atop its head.

"NEEEIIGH!" The horse began freaking out at its sudden transformation.

Adoras jaw dropped as she stared at the newly transformed creature. "Well," Pauline spoke up. "Its got wings, so I guess that solves your can't fly problem."

**Its crazy how similar the Shazam and She-Ra origins are isn't it? Thanks to my friend CaptainRex75 picked the perfect comics to obliterate. Check out his work, its awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brace yourselves everybody, cause like everything that involves Deadpool, this are gonna get really crazy, really fast. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**Deadpool 2 (Unbreakable, Destroy All Humans, Gravity Falls, The Lego Movie, Guardians of the Galaxy, Transformers)**

"Hi everyone!" Deadpool waved as he and Weasel sat at a table in a back room of the bar. "Your probably thinking, Deadpool, What are you doing here? Isn't this story about switching characters? Well I went to have a word with the author of this story, at 3 am, after breaking into his house, he seemed upset for some reason. Weird." Wade shrugged. "Anyway, threats to burn down his house were made, tridents were pulled out from under the bed and stabbed into my face. One shoot out, sword fight and Mario Cart Race later, I realise I am at the wrong house." Wade chuckles. "The moral of this story is, always make sure you have extra milk in the fridge cause you never know when company's gonna come over. Right Weas?"

"What?" Weasel looked up from his phone, having not listened to any of that.

"Exactly," Deadpool nodded. "Now then, bring on the Super Duper F***ing group!" He looked around, "what the f***?" He let out sigh, "and apparently I'm being censored for some reason."

"Meet, the Overseer." Weasel handed Wade a headshot, but the merc was too busy staring at the man in the raincoat standing in front of him.

"ITS BRUCE WILLIS!" Wade screamed in a high pitched voice. "This is an honor sir, you're the reason I crawled through vents as a kid. Will you say Yippee Ki Yay Mother F****r?"

"Be cool Wade," Weasel whispered.

"DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME!" Deadpool snapped. "So," he composed himself, "got any powers?"

"I have super strength and I'm invulnerable." He said.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I do this!" Wade jumped over the table and swung a katana at him. But the overseer caught it in his hand without it cutting his skin. Wade gasped right before he was grabbed by the throat and thrown backwards into the wall hard enough to crack it.

"I also have Security Instinct." He explained. "If I touch someone, I can see the evil things they've done."

"Define evil?" Weasel asked before nervously adding, "and does that apply to browser history?"

Wades arm shot up and gave a thumbs up. "Your in!"

* * *

"This is Cryptosporidium."

"Call me Crypto." the Furon said.

"That sounds much less venereal diseasey ." Wade quipped. "So what are you packing?"

"A whole lot of guns." Crypto began switching between his weapons. "Zap-O-Matic, Disintegrator Ray, Ion Detonator, Meteor Strike, Gastro Gun, Burrow Beast, Dislocator and the Anal Probe."

"Wait," Weasel's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Good question Weasel." Wade nodded. "What the hell is a Dislocator?" Crypto fired a disc at him and he was lifted out of his seat and has hurled around the room in random directions. "Ow! Ow! Damn it! Ow! Oh skittles! Ow!" Wade said as he repeatedly banged off the walls before falling to the ground. Wade picked himself up. "Cool," he sat down, "What else can you do?"

"I've got Psycho-kinesis, strong enough to lift a tank." Crypto explained. "Cortex scan and Body Snatch."

"Did you say Body Snatch?" Weasel asked.

Suddenly a beam shot from Cryptos head to Weasels, the Furon seemed to disappeared into the beam and shoot into his head. Weasel turned to Wade, "Yeah," came Cryptos voice, "I said Body Snatch."

"Final question, do you have a spaceship?" Deadpool asked.

"I have a flying saucer." Crypto replied.

"So retro." Wade said. "Does it have ridiculously destructive weapons?"

"Of course," the controlled human nodded.

"Your in!" Wade smiled under his mask.

"Speaking of in." He moved around in his seat. "This is the most uncomfortable person I've ever bin inside."

Wade didn't respond and looked at the 4th wall. "That ones too obvious even for me. Just kidding!" He looked back to the controlled Weasel, "that's why you should always use protection, and you might wanna get yourself checked."

* * *

"Wade did you put drugs in coffee?" Weasel asked. "Cause right now I'm seeing a giant Lego figure."

"I actually put a dangerous amount of drugs in your coffee." Wade confirmed. "But the glorious plastic figure before you is very real.

"My names Emmet." He smiled. "I'm a Master Builder."

"Cool," Wade nodded. "I'm a masterb- ut, what does that mean exactly?"

"I can do stuff like this." Pulling lego pieces out of nowhere, Emmet quickly assembled a double decker couch. "Pretty cool right?"

"That was so cool I don't even care where you got all those legos." Deadpool was already laying across the top of the couch. "You're in."

* * *

"And this is…" Weasel paused in confusion.

"I am Groot."

"YES!" Wade shouted. "Yea! Yes! A million times yes!"

"Wait," Weasel spoke up. "Wasn't he like a teenager?"

Groot pointed at him, "I am Groot." Wade burst out laughing, almost falling out of his seat.

"What did he say?" Weasel asked.

It took a full minute for Wade to stop laughing so he could answer. "No idea."

* * *

"And finally,"

"Hey," the redhead in flannel smiled. "I'm Wendy."

Deadpool and Weasel looked at each other and back to Wendy. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She said.

"We probably should've said, must be eighteen or over." Weasel realised.

"Probably." Wade nodded. "So got any powers?"

"No." Wendy shook her head. "But I've seen a ton of crazy and weird stuff."

"Such as?" Wade asked.

"Ah, old people ghosts, a shape shifting monster, robed weirdoes who wipe peoples memories, a bunch of unicorns who were total jerks and a whole bunch of demons."

Wade stared at her for a moment. "I had that exact same dream last week."

"So your like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but in flannel?" Weasel asked.

"Come to think of it," Wendy thought for a moment, "I've never seen a vampire."

"Consider yourself lucky." Wade said. "They're over used. Go on."

"When I was a kid my Dad made me compete in these Lumberjack games. I ruled at them." She smirked.

"Lumberjack games?" Weasel sipped his coffee. "That sounds stupid." Wendy pulled a small axe from her belt and threw it. The blade cut through the side of the cup, causing the hot coffee to spill out onto Weasels lap. "GAH F***!"

"Complete splash coverage on the groin, beautifully done." Wade nodded. "Tell me more."

"Well instead of Christmas, my Dad had me and my brothers do apocalypse training." She explained.

"How to survive it or how to cause it?" Wade asked causing her to give him a look. "Hey I don't know what teenagers who aren't into drugs are into."

"To survive," she clarified. "I'll show you," she turned around. "Try and grab me."

Wade looked at Weasel who trying to clean coffee of his pants. "Well I can't think of anyway this can end badly." With that he walked over and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Wendy flipped over Deadpool and snapped his arm, causing him to yell in pain. "Holy F***!" He faced the redhead. "That was awesome! Up top!" He raised his arm to hi five her, but his arm was bending the wrong way. "Make that down low." Wendy awkwardly hi fived him.

Later

Inside the plane everyone geared up for the mission as Deadpool stood before them. "As a former X-Man."

"Trainee." Overseer cut him off.

"Thank you The Sixth Sense." Wade continued. "The point is, we will be known as," He crossed his arms in front of him, "X-Force!"

"Awesome!" Emmet cheered.

"I just wanna say how proud I am of this team." Wade said. "you guys-"

"Hey Deadpool?" Wendy spoke up. "Listen my Dads calling, can you tell him you hired me so I he knows my jobs real?"

Wade stares at her for a moment. "Sure, I wasn't making an important speech or anything." He took the phone, "hello Mr Coruroys. This is Mr Deadpool. Yes I have employed your daughter. Her axe skills. Oh yes, shes the manliest one here."

"Hey!" Wendy protested.

"You should be very proud. Okay gotta jump out of a plane now, bye bye." With that he hung up. "As I was saying, "LENARD! HIT IT!" The lights inside the plane turned red and the hatch opened behind Deadpool. "Go! Go! Go!"

Overseer and Wendy jumped out while Emmet looked down. "We are way higher up than I thought we'd be." He said nervously before he was shoved out by Crypto who chuckled. But was then kicked out by Groot who then jumped himself.

Deadpool jumped out with a flip and falls to join the others, they formed an X shape as they fell. Wendy cheered, Crypto laughed, Emmet screamed, Overseer was silent and focussed. While Groot covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

**"Time Out!"** Deadpool called and time seemed to freeze. "That's from saved by the bell for those of you who are under forty. Now spoiler alert, this is part in the movie where everybody gets blown off course and dies in very shocking ways. First of all if you really needed a spoiler alert, how have you not seen this movie yet? Second, you seriously think I'm gonna let something bad happen to Groot? Who do I look like, Thanos?"

"**SCENE CUT!"**

"I am so honored that you finally accepted me on top your team Mr Pool." Dopinder smiled brightly as he drove his taxi.

"Yeah well we couldn't do this without you Dopinder." Wade said as he sat in the passenger seat, while Overseer, Crypto, Wendy and Groot who was a baby again sat in the back.

"You should have taken the wind into account." Overseer said.

"Noted Looper." Deadpool looked back at him. "By the way I have a script for a new movie. Die Super Duper Hard! Its 20% more gun fights and 100% more nudity."

"Smile!" Wendy held out her phone with one hand and held baby Groot in the other.

"I am Groot," he smiled as picture was taken.

"Dipper and Mabel are gonna love this." Wendy smiled.

"I must say, its very lucky you found that magic amulet that lets you turn into baby Groot and vice versa." Dopinder said.

"That was weird." Crypto noted.

"Hey," Wade broke the 4th wall, "Do you want to ask questions, or do you want baby Groot? That's what I thought."

Wendy whispered to the others, "who is he taking to?"

"I'd rather not know." Overseer replied.

Dopinder rolled down the window. "How are you doing up there Emmet?"

"I'm great!" Emmet called down from the roof of the taxi, sitting in a lego chair he'd built for himself.

"The convoys up ahead!" Deadpool stuck his head out the window. "Emmet! Activate the turbo thrusters!"

"Mr Pool, my taxi doesn't have thrusters." Dopinder pointed out.

Wade looked to see Emmet finish assembling large thrusters on the back of the taxi. "You do now!" The thrusters ignited and the taxi blasted forward at high speed causing Dopinder to scream. "As much fun as it would be to see Dopinder shit his pants." Wade broke the 4th wall. "We gotta skip to the orphanage fight."

**"SCENE CUT!"**

X-Force ran through the gates of the orphanage, armed and ready for a fight including the once again adult Groot. Wade then noticed Dopinder running with them. They all came to a stop when they spotted Juggernaught at the door.

"I'm gonna shove that cab driver, right up your ass." Juggernaught threatened.

"My body and my hands are so soft." Dopinder said in fear.

"Dude you should head back to the car." Wendy advised.

"I am Groot."

"Agreed." With that Dopinder ran back to the car.

Cable readied his gun as Juggernaught approached. "It works best when you pull the trigger." Wade whispered. Cable then blasted Juggernaught backwards into the wall of the orphanage. "That gun is amazing."

"Seen better." Crypto readied his own gun.

Juggernaught quickly recovered and approached them as Wade and Crypto opened fire. "Now I'm gonna shove the red guy, up the old guy."

"I believe him," Wade said. "Everyman for themselves!" With that they all scattered.

Cable tried to fire again, but Juggernaught grabbed the gun swung it at him, Cable raised his metal arm to defend himself and the gun broke in half. "Beat it midget." Cable was barely able to raise his shield before Juggernaught kicked him hard enough to send him flying into a car.

Emmet quickly built a large hammer which he struck Juggernaught with it, but it had no effect. He swung again but the villain caught it and threw it and Emmet over his shoulder.

"EAT HOT PLASMA!" Crypto opened fire with his Disintegrator Ray. Juggernaught charges as the blasts hit him and smacks the Furon through the air with enough force causing his shield to fail. "That could've gone better." Crypto groaned as he opened his eyes, only for them to widen as Juggernaught raised his fist to crush him. The villain swung his fist down, but Overseer stepped in and caught the fist with both hands. It drove his feet into the ground a little, but he stopped the attack. Juggernaught then uppercut the Overseer, sending him flying backwards to the ground. He raised his foot to crush Crypto but the Furon activated his jetpack and flew out of that spot.

Suddenly several cinderblocks struck Juggernaught and he turned to see Groot throw more at him. "I AM GROOT!"

"You are DEAD!" Groot swung a vine at him but Juggernaught caught it and swung him around before throwing him against a car.

Wendy tried to hit him with her axes, but they couldn't break Juggernaughts skin. He grabbed her with one hand and lifted her off the ground. "Hands off creep!"

Wade used the distraction to jump onto Juggernaughts back and stick his swords into the sides of his helmet. "Hey big guy. Suns getting real low!" Juggernaught grabs Wades leg with his free hand. "Oh this hurt in the movie two." He pulled Deadpool off his shoulders and swung him around before slamming him down on a metal gate, causing a metal spike to go through Deadpools head.

"Don't worry guys I'll save you! With my triple decker couch!" Emmet sat atop it.

The other just gave him odd looks, "I am Groot?"

"Oh its comfy alright. But this couch," it shifted into an exo suit which punched its palm, "is a convertible."

"That's neAAAAHHH!" Wade screamed as Juggernaught threw him off to the side where he hit a wire fence.

Emmet jumped at Juggernaught punched him in the face, forcing him to drop Wendy. The Master Builder repeatedly punched the villain, forcing him to step back. "Your couchin for an ouchin." He threw a strong punch but Juggernaught caught his fist, "uh oh." Juggernaught ripped the whole arm off and proceeded to smash the exo suit with it. "Urgh," Emmet groaned as he lay in the remains of his build with his head spinning. "Were there always three of you?"

Juggernaught was about to finish him off when Groots vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around the villain. "What the?" He was then electrocuted by Cryptos Zap-O-Matic, giving Wendy a chance to pull Emmet to safety.

"Okay," Wendy brought Emmet back to Overseer, Crypto and Groot. "We're three people down, ideas?"

"Get him back on his feet," Overseer said to Wendy before turning to Groot and Crypto, "you can lift things with your mind right?" He asked the latter.

"Yeah, but can't seem to lift this metal headed monkey." Crypto replied.

Overseer looked at the villain, "throw me."

Juggernaught broke free of the vines and his eyes widened when he saw Overseer being lifted by the Crypto's Psycho-kinesis. The Furon launched Overseer like a rocket, he hit Juggernaught and knocked him to the ground and began punching him. "You son of a!" Juggernaught swung at him but he jumped away, he got up tried to punch him but Overseer side stepped the attack and punched the villain repeatedly him the kidneys. "ARGH!" Juggernaught tried to swat him away, but he used the villains giant size against him. Overseer punched him in the back, Juggernaught threw his leg back to kick him but he dodged the kick and then kicked the back of his knee forcing Juggernaught to fall to his knees. Before he could recover Overseer wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground before performing a suplex to slam him headfirst into the ground. Juggernaught shook his head clear, but vines wrapped around his legs and pulled him along the ground before swinging him into a bus.

"Suck on these!" Crypto used the Ion Detonator to fire multiple plasmatic ion bombs onto Juggernaught who noticed them just in time to see them explode in his face, also causing the bus to explode in a large fireball.

Wendy slapped Emmet hard enough to cause his whole head spin around. "Whoa," he blinked at the fire. "What I miss?"

Juggernaught stepped out of the fire, looking more angry then hurt and charged at them.

"Hes fast for a big guy." Wendy observed.

"Oh yeah?" She turned to see Emmet finish building a vehicle with a mounted gatling blaster on the back. "You got a drivers license?"

"Nope." Wendy jumped into the driver seat. "But that never stopped me before." With that they drove into the fight.

Juggernaught grabbed Groot and threw him through the air. "PEW, PEW, PEW, PEW!" He was bombarded by energy blasts as Wendy drove circles around him,

"Wait," Wendy looked back at Emmet. "are making that noise with your mouth?"

"PEW, PEW, um, PEW, PEW, no." Emmet said, but then his eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Wendy looked to see Juggernaught charge at them and hit the car, breaking apart most of it and sending the rest through the air. The two of them screamed as the were about to hit the ground, but they stopped in the air. They looked to see Crypto was levitating them with his Psycho-kinesis. "Whoa," Wendy gasped. "Thanks for the save man."

"Saving humans, what have I become?" Crypto sighed. "Now listen up."

Overseer side stepped Juggernaughts punch, but left himself open to be head butted by the villain then kicked away. "HEY!" Juggernaught turned to see Wendy reading her axe.

"Hahahah!" He laughed, "you still think you can hurt me with that?"

"No," Wendy smirked, "But I can make you stand still long enough."

"Huh," Juggernaught raised an eyebrow when suddenly an orb landed at his feet. "What the-" he was cut off when a giant worm like creature with teeth emerged from the ground, trapping Juggernaught it his mouth. It shook him around for a few seconds before pulling him underground.

"What was that thing?" Overseer asked.

"That was the Burrow Beast." Crypto said proudly. "You don't wanna be anywhere near the lure when its launched."

"So," Emmet looked around, "did we win?" He got his answer when Juggernaughts fist punched up through the ground. The villain pulled himself out of the ground and he removed one of the Burrow Beasts fangs from his shirt.

"Guess not." Wendy said.

Over by the gate, Wade looked at his team who were backing away from the Juggernaught. Suddenly a horn was heard and Wades eyes widened. "Everybody play_ You've Got the Touch_, right f***ing now."

A red and blue truck came speeding towards them and drove into Juggernaught, lifting him off the ground before skidding to a stop and threw him through the air into a wall. The truck began to transform, "I am Optimus Prime and you shall harm no one else." Juggernaught got up and charged at him, but Optimus side stepped to dodge the villain. He punched Juggernaught in the face several times before grabbing him, driving his knee into Juggernaughts gut and slammed him into the ground.

The others regrouped and watched the fight. "Are you guys seeing this?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Wade nodded as Optimus activated his blaster and blasted Juggernaught in the face, "and its glorious!"

Suddenly there was an explosion. "SAY IT!"

"Russell," Cable narrowed his eyes.

"Bingo." Deadpool said.

"Wait." Overseer spoke up, looking to the door that had been blown open. "Theres other kids in there."

"Your point?" Crypto asked.

"Shit!" Deadpool snapped. "Okay, Cable and I are gonna talk to Russell. Talk to, not kill." He clarified. "Gravity Falls, Die Hard with a Vengeance," he looked to Wendy and Overseer. "Get in there and get the kids out. Everyone else," looked to Crypto, Groot and Emmet, "Back up the greatest guy in creation!" Pointed at Optimus as he fought Juggernaught. "X-Force, MOVE OUT!" With that the split up.

Juggernaught tackled Optimus to the ground. "I'm gonna recycle you!" He was then hit in the face by plasma blasts and cannonballs. "What the?" He looked up to see Crypto firing his disintegrator ray and Emmet firing a lego cannon he'd built. "You little-" he was then wrapped up from behind by Groots vines.

"I am Groot!"

Optimus punched Juggernaught off the ground, Groot then swung him around and threw him across the yard. "Thank you my friend," the Prime got to his feet.

"I am Groot."

"Wise words indeed." Optimus smiled. "Lets us end this fight."

Inside the orphanage, Wendy and Overseer ran through the halls searching for the children when they were confronted by orderlies with riot shields. "Great." Wendy sighed.

"I've got this." Overseer stepped forward. "Go find the kids." Wendy nodded and ran down the hall.

"Get him!" They charged at Overseer who held his arms up as their shields hit him. They tried to pushed him back but he forced them backwards. Eventually they tripped and fell to the ground. One of them swung at him but Overseer grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall hard enough to knock him out. While he grappled with an orderly, another grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and hit Overseer in the back with it. Overseer threw the orderly back and grabbed the fire extinguisher before head butting him. He threw the fire extinguisher at another orderlys head.

Wendy ran not the sleeping area to find the children, but also a couple of orderlies with small wooden clubs. "Alright." Wendy spun her axes in her hands. "Bring it."

On orderly swung at her but she swung her axe and cut through his cub before kicking him in the gut. The other came at her but she dodged his swing and hit both sides of his head with the blunt sides of her axes. The first orderly came from behind and grabbed her. The disoriented orderly recovered and was about to strike her, but she stomped on the foot of the one holding her. This weakened his grip and Wendy slipped out, so the other orderly to strike him in the head with his club. Wendy then kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall and hit his head on the metal bed frame and knock him out.

"You little punk!" The remaining orderly grabbed her wrists, pushed her back into a pillar causing her to drop her axes.

"Hands off creep!" She kneed him in the groin making him grasp and release her wrists. She then hit him with an uppercut causing him to stumble backwards and trip over one of the axes and fell butt first towards the other axe which had somehow landed with the blade pointing upwards. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Wendy and the children all gasped at what just happened.

Outside Deadpool had an orderly in a headlock and was about to hit him with the brick when he suddenly winced. "Oooooh, I kinda felt that one." Then he hit him in the face with the brick.

In front of the orphanage, Optimus punched Juggernaught in the face, followed by a kick from Groot and giant rocket powered hammer strike from Emmet. They all jumped back, "what the-" suddenly Juggernaught was hit from behind by a Death Ray. He looked up to see Cryptos flying saucer. "THAT ALL YOU GOT LITTLE GREEN MAN!?"

"I, am, not," Crypto fired the Anti-Gravity Field and trapped Juggernaught inside it, "GREEN!" With that Crypto lashed out with every weapon the saucer had. The Sonic Boom, The Quantum Deconstructor, the Electro-Cone, Seeker Drones and Plasma Cannons.

Juggernaught picked himself up and grabbed the remains of the bus, tore it in two and through both pieces at Crypto. The saucer tried to avoid them but both hit it, causing the saucer to crash. One of the piece fell towards the wall of the orphanage.

"Okay guys stay calm." Wendy told the children. "I'm gonna get you all outta here." The bus piece then crashed through the wall leaving a large hole. "Huh, convenient. Lets move."

As the Children ran out of the building, an unconscious orderly was thrown into the room as Overseer walked in. "What happened to him?" He pointed to the passed out orderly with an axe in his butt.

"Don't ask." Wendy asked.

Crypto pulled himself out of the saucer and Juggernaught towered over him. "You actually thought you could stop the Juggernaught?"

"Nah," Crypto shook his head before smirking. "Just giving Emmet a minute to work."

"What?" Juggernaught blinked before Groots vines wrapped around his helmet so he couldn't see.

Emmet was putting the final pieces together, "and DONE!" He held up a large lego Star Saber. "All yours Mr Prime."

Optimus took the sword and it glowed brightly. "This ends now." With that he charged at Juggernaught.

The villain began tearing away at the vines around his helmet, but didn't see Crypto pull out another weapon from behind him. "I've been waiting to use this all day." The Furon grinned as he charged the Anal Probe.

"RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Juggernaught tore off the last of the vine in anger. But then something hit him causing his body to freeze and his eyes to widen. "Pppprrrrrttt," his hands went back to cover his rear. "What the f-"

"LANGUAGE!" Emmet shouted.

Juggernaught looked forward just time to see Optimus swing the Star Saber. Up in outer space, looking down at the Earth an explosion of blue light could be seen. Back at the orphanage, Optimus, Crypto, Groot and Emmet stood looking down into a large crater in the ground, at the bottom of which lay the Juggernaught, out cold.

"The battle is over." Optimus said.

"We did it!" Emmet cheered holding up his hand and Groot hi fived him.

Groot sniffed, "I am Groot?"

"Huh?" Emmet smelled the air. "URGH! What is that smell?"

"Heh," Crypto chuckled. "Juggernaught had a little accident."

Deadpool popped up behind him. "Should have worn his brown pants."

**I really let my imagination run wild with this one and I loved it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see, Happy St Patrick's Day everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**The Flash (Danny Phantom, American Dragon, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Fairly Odd Parents)**

The night sky was clear over Amity Park, but a storm was coming to Axion Labs. Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius had manipulated the scientists into building him a special ghost zone portal. With no idea what Vlad was planning Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were inside the lab trying to figure out what made this portal so special.

"You got anything Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Not since you asked five minutes ago!" Tucker snapped as he typed away on the console. "This is a next level portal, I know hes evil but Vlad really outdid himself."

"Ah speaking of whom." Jazz got their attention to the security monitor, which showed Vlad in his human form casually walking towards the building.

"Hes… walking?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Cause he doesn't think we can stop him." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"I hate to be that guy," Tucker spoke up. "But the labs defence systems are still down so… he might be right."

Danny looked at the monitor for a moment. "You guys stay here and keep working." He headed for the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

Danny opened the door, "give Plasmius a proper welcome."

Vlad walks towards the entrance and sees Danny step out. "Hello Daniel. Thank you for clearing out the Axon Lab staff for me."

Danny glared at him, "you knew we would when we found out about the portal didn't you?"

"Oh don't sound so offended. When your opponent is so predictable," Vlad smirked. "It would be foolish not to take advantage."

"What is that portal for?" Danny demanded.

"If your so curious, just step inside and I'll show you." Vlad said.

Danny's eyes glowed green in anger as two white rings went over his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Oh Daniel, must we do this every time?" Vlad sighed and shook his head. "I'll admit you've grown stronger, but I've had my powers for over two decades. Even with your poor grades you should know by now, you can't beat me."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind forcing Vlad to shut his eyes and turn away from the dust and leaves that blew into his face.

"Good thing he ain't alone chump!" They looked up to see the American Dragon fly in and land next to Danny.

"Thanks for coming." Danny nodded.

"You brought a friend." Vlad observed. "How cute."

There was a burst of smoke and out of it stepped the Ninja of Norrisville. "Sorry I'm late."

Danny smiled, "your right on time."

"Welcome Mr Cunningham." Vlad said in amusement.

Back inside the others were watching on the monitor. "Oh man this is gonna be an epic showdown."

"Ah Tucker?" Sam got his attention. "Maybe focus on the security systems?"

"Look at you all. A ghost, a ninja and a dragon. Sounds like the opening to a bad joke." Vlad laughed.

"Well I guarantee you ain't gonna like the punch line." Jake punched his palm.

"I don't care how powerful you are," Danny narrowed his eyes, "you cant take all three of us."

"Oh can't I?" Vlad challenged. "Trust me. This," Vlad gained a sinister grin, "this is going to be fun." His eyes glowed bright red.

Jake raised his wings. Danny's eyes glowed green. Randy drew his sword.

Black rings appeared around Vlad and passed over him, transforming into Vlad Plasmius and he flew at them.

Danny fired a ghost ray but Plasmius dodged the blasts as the flew around his circles. Danny managed to hit Plasmius in the shoulder. "Not bad," he gathered ecto-energy in his hands, "Let me so you how its done." With that he fired a ghost ray with both hands, and Danny did the same and the two beams colliding in the middle. Plasmius smirked as his attack pushed Dannys back. The younger halfa tried to fight back but was blasted out of the sky and to the ground.

"Well," Vlad dusted off his hands, "at least you managed to hit me in this ti-AH!" He was attacked from as Jake who drove both fists into Vlads back driving him out of the air and slamming him into the pavement.

Jake shot a fireball at Plasmius who fired an ecto-energy blast, the two attacks collided and exploded creating a lot of smoke. Jake flapped his wings causing a strong gust of wind that blew the smoke into Vlads face. "Cough! Cough!" Plasmius flew through the smoke only to be close lined by Jake and knocked to the ground. Before he could recover, Jake grabbed his leg and repeatedly slammed him into the ground. Plasmius phased out of his grip and into the ground, then rose out of it behind the Dragon, only to be struck by Jakes tail the instant he became tangible again.

"Trying to sneak up on a dragon? Bad move bro!" With that Jake uppercut him before breathing fire and blasting him into the air

Vlad recovered and narrowed his eyes at the dragon who was flying towards him. "You want to take to the sky? Allow me to help you with that." He rapidly spun around creating an ecto-tornado that sucked Jake in.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Jake tried to escape but it was too strong for his wings.

"Want to get off the ride?" Vlad created a large purple ecto-energy ball in his hands and floated above the tornado. "If you insist." He threw the projectile into the tornado and it exploded, dispersing it and sending a stunned Jake through the air.

"Jake!" Danny flew off after him as Vlad floated down to the ground.

"So predictable." Vlad smirked as he created a ecto-energy shield construct behind him to block several shuriken. "As I said, predi-" he paused as when he turned his head to face the ninja, he was nowhere insight. He was completely unprepared when Randy snuck up behind him and put the specter Deflector around his waist. "AAAHHHHH!" Plasmius screamed as it electrocuted him.

"The Specter Deflector, compliments of your old buddy Jack Fenton." Randy said.

Vlad glare at him. "You sneaky little rat!"

"It comes with the territory." Randy smirked under his mask. "Since that fancy belt also drains your strength, I think you'll find this fight just became a lot more even." Vlad charged at him. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy threw it on the ground creating a puff of smoke.

Plasmius punched through the smoke, but Randy was gone. "Blast it!" Then smelled the air. "Urg, that smell."

"That's the smell of getting your BUTT WHOOPED!" The ninjas fist shot through the smoke and punched Vlad in the face. "Ninja Cold Balls!" Randy threw a couple and Plasmius was encased in ice. Randy stood before the frozen villain. "Huh, that was easy."

Suddenly the ice began to crack, then Plasmius bursts free shattering it and knocking Randy down in the process. "I may be weakened, but I've got more than enough strength to crush you!"

"Okay then." Randy jumped to his feet and drew his Ninja Eskrima Sticks. "Bring it!"

Danny saw Jake about to crash into a building but flew in and was able to catch him. "Jake," he landing on top of the building, "you okay?"

Jake shook his head clear. "I'm good. Come on, we gotta get back there." The halfa nodded and the flew back to Axion Labs.

Suddenly the door opened and Denzel Crocker jumped out holding a device. "AHA! My Magic Finder 3000 has detected magical energies on this roof top. Finally I will prove the existence of "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Then he spotted Danny and Jake flying away. "A ghost and a dragon? Those aren't fairies!" He glared at his device. "Stupid piece of junk!" Crocker threw it on the ground breaking it.

"Denzel!" His mother called. "Its past your bed time."

"I'm grown man Mother!" Crocker snapped.

"If your not in you pjs in five minutes. Then you're not getting mac and cheese for breakfast." She warned him.

Crocker's eyes widened and her ran for the door. "Coming Mother!"

Vlad blocked Randys strikes and tried to punch him but the ninja leapt over him, throwing both ends of his scarf like ropes and wrapped around Vlads wrists. Landing behind the halfa, Randy pulled one end of the scarf, pulling Vlads fist back into his face. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Randy mocked as he repeatedly made Plasmius punch himself.

"ENOUGH!" Vlad grabbed the scarf and pulled Randy towards him before uppercutting him off his feet and punching the ninja in the chest to knock him back. The scarf released his wrists and Vlad tried to form an ecto-energy ball in his hands, only to be electrocuted by the Specter Deflector. With the energy dissipated, Plasmius charged at Randy. "Ninja Air Fist!" Randy shot a fist shaped blast of air that hit Plasmius square in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. The ninja jumped forward kneeing Plasmius in the face before spinning around to roundhouse kick him in the face and knock him to the ground.

Vlad grit his teeth and gathered energy in his hands, despite the pain he grabbed the specter deflector around his waist. Randy grabbed his sword and ran at Plasmius as he finally broke the deflector. Randy drove his sword downward to stab the halfa, but Vlad caught the blade with both hands. Vlad smirked at the ninja. "Uh oh," he was then blasts by beams from Vlads eyes. The halfa then made an ecto-energy rope construct that wrapped around the ninja before swinging him around slamming him onto the ground. "Ow," he groaned as Vlad stood over him.

"The way I understand it, a new ninja is chosen every four years?" Plasmius created a ecto-energy sword construct. "Seems Norrisville is going to be needing your replacement sooner than expected."

Before he could finish Randy off, Danny flew in with an ecto-energy punch that send Vlad flying into a dumpster and knocked it over. Danny threw multiple ecto-energy discs at him but Plasmius created a shield around himself

"Such determination, but sadly all for naught." Vlad got to his feet. "You can't defeat me Daniel, and you never will."

"Lets find out." Danny flew into the sky and Vlad followed.

Jake landed as a Randy got to his feet. "You ready?"

"You know it." The ninja nodded.

Danny flew around at top speed as Plasmius flew after him tried to blast him with ecto-energy beams. "You cant run forever Daniel."

"Don't have to!" With that Danny went intangible and flew through Axion Lab walls and upwards towards the roof and Vlad followed. Danny flew through the roof and became tangible again. "NOW!"

Plasmius appeared seconds later and became tangible. "Game ov-"

"Ninja Hydro Hand!" A water blast hit Plasmius in the face and soaked him.

"What?" He blinked in surprise.

"Ninja Electro Balls!" The balls exploded in bursts of electricity and due to the water, that electrical current was amplified.

"Incoming Am Drag!" Jake dived at Plasmius and spun himself around, releasing his flames at the same time forming a flaming drill. He hit Plasmius right in the chest and smashed him right through the Axon Labs sign.

Danny flew around below Vlad. "I may not have had my powers as long as you have Vlad, but I can do things you cant." His eyes turned icy blue. "Like this!" He fired blue energy beams from both hands. They struck Plasmius in the back, sending him upwards and freezing him in a black of ice at the same time. The younger halfa flew upwards stopping just above him. "And this!" With that he unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The sonic waves shattered the ice around Plasmius and sent him flying down into the ground so hard he shattered the pavement. Danny kept up the attack, damaging the ground as it created a crater around Vlad who was forced to return to his human form.

Danny floated down to the ground as the Ghostly Wail ended and he returned to his human form, collapsing on one knee as he tried to catch his breath.

"Very impressive." The younger halfa looked up to see Vlad get to his feet and transformed back into Vlad Plasmius. "But sadly not good enough to stop me."

"Maybe not. But it weakened you enough for this!" Danny pulled out The Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the older halfa as a blue beam shot out of it. As the beam approached him, Plasmius'es eyes widened and could only say one thing.

"Oh sugar cookie!"

The beam struck him and no matter how hard he tried to break free, he was sucked into the containment device and Danny put the lid on. "Now its game over."

"Wait a go bro!" The American Dragon landed beside him and the Ninja of Norrisville dropped down at his other side. The former resumed his human form, Jake Long. The latter removed his mask and the suit disappeared, revealing Randy Cunningham.

"And that is how we kick butt." Randy fist bumped his fellow heroes.

"Thanks again guys." Danny said. "I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

"No worries man." Jake waved it off. "We always got your back."

"Agreed." Randy nodded. "Now maybe its because that thing is shaped like a thermos, but I could eat."

"We'll order something from the Nasty Burger." Randy and Jake looked him. "Don't worry, they're way better than the name suggests."

**I had this idea a while ago. Heard about stories where Danny, Jake and Randy were a trio, and they fit these roles perfectly. While Danny and Vlad were perfect for the places of Flash and Reverse Flash.**

**Now I know a lot of you are scared about the Corona virus out there. Here in Ireland all Parades and St Patrick's Day celebrations have been cancelled, which as an Irish man I find very disappointing. To all of you out there I say stay safe, follow the medical instructions as best you can. I wish you all good health and a speedy recovery.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I hope your all staying safe out there. Its times like this when we have to stay inside we should all be thankful for all the different ways we have to communicate and stay in touch with people. Due to this virus we all need to keep communicating now more than ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**Justice League War (Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Teen Titans)**

Mysterious attacks have been occurring throughout the country. No one is sure what is going on, the only thing established is that the attacks were by aliens know as the Gordanians. After separate attacks in Norrisville and Amity Park led to the meeting Danny Phantom and the Ninja, they both agreed to work together to try and solve this mystery.

On the streets of New York city, Danny Fenton and Randy Cunningham were in the civilian cloths as the searched for another hero, one who was an expert on dealing with hostile aliens.

"How exactly do you know hes here?" Danny asked. "Ninja senses?"

"Fan site." Randy holds up his phone. "This kid Jimmy is a major fan. Says Ben 10 was coming here to New York to check out their brand new Mr Smoothy restaurant."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "he came all the way to New York for a smoothy?"

"Dude really loves smoothies." Randy shrugged. "Just keep yours eyes open for anything alien."

Seconds later a Gordanian flies over their heads while grappling with Jetray.

"Theres one." Danny pointed after it. "I'm Going Ghost!" With that two circles went over him and he became Danny Phantom. Randy put on his mask and the ninja suit formed around him, becoming the Ninja of Norrisville.

They followed them to a construction site and saw them crash into an old building scheduled for demolition.

"You keep watch, I'll handle this." Danny floated towards the building.

"Seriously dude?" Randy asked.

"Relax," Danny smirked. "I'm pretty sure ghost beats alien." With that he phased into the building

Suddenly a red glow caught Randys attention. "The NinjaNomicon!" He took out the book and opened it, instantly getting his mind pulled into the book. Randy found himself standing inside a dojo. "Okay Nomicon, hit me with some wisdom." He then saw writing appear on the wall.

**_"To stop a powerful force, sometimes the ninja must lay down his sword."_**

"Okay," Randy blinked, "Less cryptic than normal but-" before he could try to figure it out he was shot out of the book and back into his body. "Okay," he sat up and put the book away. "How do you win a fight by dropping your sword?"

Suddenly there were explosions from inside the building. Ecto-Energy and fire blasted through the walls. Danny was blasted through the wall sent flying across the construction yard hitting a pile of steel beams.

"Ouch." Randy winched, not noticing a large vine sprout out of the ground and then take shape. He smelled something, "Snasty." He was then grabbed and lifted off the ground.

"So," he looked to see Swampfire smirk at him, "what can you do?"

Randy drew his sword and severed Swampfires hand and jumped back. "Ha! What cha gonna do now?" He got his answer when a vine grew out of Methanosians arm to the swerved hand instantly reattached it. "What the juice?" Swampfire created fireballs in his hands. "Uh oh." Swampfire spewed fire from both hands. "Smoke bomb!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the fire hit the ground.

Randy had moved over to where the new building was being constructed, but suddenly Fasttrack stopped in front of him. "You're a fast one."

"Ninja Rings!" Randy jumped back and rapidly threw the ring shaped weapons, but Fasttracks arms moved like a blur catching the rings. When the ninja finally stopped throwing, the Citrakayah was holding the rings stacked up in each hand.

"But I'm faster." He tossed them aside.

"Oh yea, how about this!" Randy threw another Ninja disk and Fasttrack caught it with one hand. He wasn't impressed, but then something exploded at his feet and he saw that his feet were covered in sticky goop. "Ninja Sticky Balls, you're not gonna be running anywhere."

"The alien who attacked me didn't have any of these tricks." Ben observed. "You higher ranked than him?"

"Oh I'm on a whole other level." Randy jumped into the air. "Tengu Fireball!" He threw a large fireball that exploded on contact. Randy landed on a metal beam of the building being constructed.

"Either way he blew up." NRG walked out of the smoke. "So maybe you'll give me some answers." He fired a radioactive energy beam from the vent in his suit. Randy had to jump off the metal beam he was standing on as it quickly melted.

"Electro Balls!" Randy threw several that released an electrical current on NRG. But even through the containment suit, it was clear the Prypiatosian-B didn't feel anything. When the electricity faded, NRG brought his hands together which glowed red with heat. He put them both to the ground and channelled the heat into the ground turning it into lava. "WHOA!" Randy threw his scarf around a metal girder and swung himself off the ground just in time to avoid the eruption of a lava geyser.

The ninja landed behind the remained of a brick wall. "Lava? Hes got lava!?" He takes out the Ninja Nomicon. "There an Ninja anti lava move I don't know about?"

Suddenly a red hand smashed threw the wall grabbing the book, then Four Arms came through and brought the whole wall down. "Hey!" Randy tried to pull the pull the book away but failed. He threw multiple punches and kicks at the Tetramand but he didn't seem to be having any effect. "Did any of that hurt?"

"Nope." Four Arms raised one arm and flicked him with a finger, which was strong enough to send the ninja flying through the air before handing on the ground. Before he could recover, Randy was grabbed and lifted off of the ground. "Why'd you come after me?" Four Arms asked, "and whats the deal with this book?"

"Okay, the second one is a really long story." Randy said.

"Okay ET!" Danny flew up to them. "Round two!" With that he fired a powerful ecto-energy beam that blasted Four Arms off the ground. The halfa then threw multiple ecto-energy disks that exploded on contact, blasting the Tetramand further until he hit the ground. Not giving him a chance to recover, Danny created ecto-energy ropes that wrapped around Four Arms.

"Ropes?" Four Arms smiled in amusement transforming into Chromastone. "You're funny." With that he absorbed the energy causing the ropes to disappear. He fired a powerful ultraviolet energy beam from his eye that blasted Danny in the chest, knocking him out of the air and landing next to Randy.

"We're not gonna stop him. He is seriously cheesed off." Randy helped Danny up. "We gotta talk to him."

Chromastone began rapidly firing blots of ultraviolet energy from his hands and the shards on his chest. Danny put up a dome shield to protect them both from the blasts. "Yeah, he doesn't seem very chatty right now." Dannys eyes changed from green to blue as he fired a beam of blue ecto-energy from his hand. It hit Chromastone and in seconds he was completely encased in ice.

A green light was seen within the ice as Chromastone transformed and seconds later the ice was blasted apart. "Atomix!" He flew at them and drove his fist into the ground, creating a massive shockwave and leaving a crater while sending Danny and Randy, both now inside a sphere shield, rolling across the yard. Before they could react Atomix flew in and kicked the shield with enough force to send them flying through the air and smash through a building. Atomix kept up his assault punching the shield as it smashed through yet another building before Atomix brought his fist down on the shield sending them downwards towards the streets.

"Focus Phantom." Randy said as cracks formed in the shield. "You drop that shield and we're gonna be stains on the pavement."

"Shut up." Danny grit his teeth as he maintained the shield. It was then he noticed their attacker was no longer in sight. "Where'd he go?"

"FISSSILE WHISTLE!" They turned just in time to see Atomix ram through the shield, destroying it and sending the two falling to the ground.

Randy wrapped his scarf around a lamppost and used it to swing himself to the ground safely while Danny was able to recover before he hit the ground.

They spotted Atomix flying towards them. "Brace yourself." Dannys hands glowed with ecto-energy.

Randy drew his sword. "How are we gonna stop this guy?" He looked at his reflection in in the blade and his eyes widened as he remembered the Nomicons advice. _"To stop a powerful force, sometimes the ninja must lay down his sword."_ He blinked as he finally got it. "Get behind me."

Danny looked at him, "what?"

"Just trust me." Randy said.

Danny didn't know what the ninja was thinking, but they needed some kind of plan to survive this. "Okay," the halfa landed behind him. "I hope you know what your doing."

"Me two." Randy raised his sword.

He looked ahead as Atomic flew towards them at high speed and pulled his fist back. Waiting for the right moment when he was close enough to see, Randy turned his sword sideways and dropped it. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Atomixs eyes widened and he stopped a couple of feet in front of them, creating a gust of wind that blew past them. Randy and Danny looked up at the powerful alien that towered over them, then in a flash of green light there stood Ben Tennyson.

"All you had to do was ask." He smiled.

"Wait," Danny blinked in surprise, "are we done fighting?"

"So, what are we saving the world from today?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story." Randy said.

"Well then," Ben came serious, "we're gonna need a lot of smoothies."

Randy raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Seriously?"

"Come on," Ben started walking. "They're on me." Randy and Danny looked at each other before following him. "I recommend the Double-guava-gumball-gulp, but beware the brain freeze that comes with it."

"This is the guy whose been saving the world from aliens since he was ten?" Danny asked.

"Well he did just kick both our butts." Randy pointed out.

Danny sighed. "These better be really good smoothies."

**This one was fun to write and feel I really matched the characters with their roles well. Green Lantern and Danny Phantom, both fly and use green energy. Batman and The 9th Grade Ninja, both are armed with many weapons and have martial art skills. Superman and Ben 10, both have extremely powerful alien abilities. For those of you who don't remember, Gordanians are the bad guys from the very first episode of Teen Titans.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Hope your all keeping safe out there. Quick heads up, I've added a lot of extra stuff to this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Replace and Amaze**

**Hancock (Duncanville, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Loud House, Gravity Falls, Archer, The Simpsons, Casper A Spirited Beginning, The Incredibles, Back to the Future, Family Guy)**

Duncan slept soundly in his bed while snoring loudly.

"DUNCAN!" Jing ran into his room, jumped up on the bed and began banging her fists against his head. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He showed no signs of even feeling her small fists, so she grabbed two hammers off the dresser and started hitting him with them. "WAKE UP!"

"That's not gonna work." Kimberly walked in with a sledge hammer. Jing jumped off the bed as her sister brought it down on their brothers head. After several hits Duncan started to waked up.

"Huh?"

"Oh good your up." Annie said as she and Jack walked in. "Theres a high speed chase going on."

"Show em Kim." Jack said and the pink haired girl showed her brother her phone, playing a news report with Greg and Terry.

"Chaos on the highway as a dangerous high speed chase is underway between police and a gang known as the Toon Patrol." Terry said.

A picture of the five weasels appeared between them showing Smartass, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid. "Seen here dressed like characters from a cheap gangster B movie." Greg quipped. "The gang attacked a bank during a money transfer, making off with over $800,000."

"Thankfully know one was hurt," Terry added, "the police arrived at the scene and the chase began."

"Cool," with that Duncan lay back down and fell a sleep again.

"Ugh," Kimberly rolled her eyes, "how is the one with powers?"

Everyone covered their ears as Annie took out an air horn and the noise woke Duncan up once again. "Duncan no more messing around." His mother said firmly. "Get outta bed, get your pants on, stop that crime and save the day!"

"Argh," Duncan groaned. "Cant the cops handle it?"

There was silence, until the room erupted in laughter.

"Aw man," Duncan wiped a tear from his eye as he stoop up. "Okay, somebody hand me my pants."

"Here you go." Jing handed them to him.

Moments later Duncan was fully dressed. "Hey can I get some breakfast first?"

"Its noon Duncan, you slept through breakfast." Jack pointed out.

Duncan sighed, "Whatever." With that he blasted off of the ground and smashed through the ceiling.

"Why doesn't he go outside before he flies off?" Annie sighed.

**(Now play the Duncanville theme)**

Duncan soared through the air as he flew past a flock of birds, then narrowly avoided crashing through a plane.

"HELP!"

Duncan looked down and saw a Lynn and Rita Loud next to Vanzilla screaming for help.

"Urgh, I gotta do this now?" Duncan rolled his eyes before landing infront of them.

"Hey your that super powered kid." Lynn recognised him.

"Duh. Whats the problem?" Duncan asked.

"Our kids are trapped in the van and we can't get the doors or windows open." Rita pointed to the van, which seemed to be filled with thick green fumes. Suddenly Lincoln, Lola and Luna pressed themselves against the windows.

"HELP US!"

"Just a second kids. Help is here." Lynn tried to reassure his children. "Okay, if you give the door some elbow grease, you should be able to open it without damaging-" He was cut off when Duncan dug his fingers into the side of the van, lifted it off the ground and ripped it in half. Almost all of the kids to fell out, faces green and gasping for air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lynn Sr screamed in horror. "MY VAN!"

Duncan caught a whiff of the green fumes. "Uh! What that smell?" All the kids pointed to the one Loud still in the van.

"Poo poo." Lily giggled as she sat there strapped into her car seat with green fumes coming out of her diaper.

"Strained cabbage and beats." They all said.

Rita took Lily out of her car seat. "Thank you Duncan."

"Don't mention it." Duncan casually tossed both halfs of Vanzilla behind him and they landed with a loud bang. "Later," with that Duncan flew off.

"My van!" Lynn Sr fell to his knees and cried. "My beautiful van!"

The rest of his family just stood there with annoyed expressions.

"We're fine dad," Lori frowned. "Thanks for asking."

Duncan flew through the air again to get back to the stopping that car chase.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Seriously?" Duncan groaned as the sound of someone else in need. He flew down to Mabel who was standing next to a tree.

"Please help my pig Waddles." Mabel begged and pointed up to the tree.

"Did you say pig?" Duncan looked up to see Waddles tied to a branch by the cord of a grappling hook. "Is that a grappling hook?"

"What?" Mabel looked away. "Who would try to teach a pig to use a grappling hook? That's crazy." She laughed nervously.

Duncan raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Grabbing the tree he ripped it out of the ground and lowered it down so Mabel could reach the branch.

"Don't worry Waddles, I'll have you out there before you know it." Mabel assured the pig as she began trying to untie the grapple line. "Almost, one more and… done!" Mabel had successfully untied the pig from the branch… but had somehow tied herself to the pigs back. "Uh oh."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "How did you-" he cut off as Mabels phone rang.

"Hold on," she answered it, "You've got Mabel."

"Mabel its Soos. Your not gonna believe it. The 7-Eleven here sells Smile Dip." He said.

"Smile Dip!" Mabels eyes widened in excitement. "The kind that was banned in America? I'm on my way!"

"Wait, it was ba-" Soos was cut off as the Pines twin hung up.

"Wheres the 7-Eleven?" Mabel asked.

"Uh," Duncan blinked. "Go down the street and turn left."

"You heard em Waddles. To the Smile Dip!" With that the pig ran down the street. "Thanks again!"

Duncan watched them go in confusion before putting the tree down and blasting off into the sky. Seconds later the tree to tipped over and fell ontop of a car parked just behind it.

It was at that moment Archer was kicked out of bar and landed on his face. "Ow! Yeah? Well your whole bar smells like a toilet Pam uses." He picked himself up and the saw his car had been crushed by the tree. "MY CAR!"

Duncan was flying when his phone rang, "hello?"

"Duncan is Mia," he automatically gained a goofy smile. "Are you busy?"

Duncan stops and floats in the air, "no I'm not doing anything important."

"Great cause I kinda need some help here." Mia admitted as she was chained to an old building. "Could you meet me at the old Applegate Mansion?"

"The what?" Duncan asked.

"The old place that smells like stale hotdogs." She explained.

In about a minute Duncan landed beside her. "Hey Mia. Why are you chained up?"

"To stop him from demolishing this place." Mia pointed to the multiple bulldozers ready to tare the place down, in in front of them stands Mr Burns and Smithers.

"Smithers, did another teenager just fly out of the sky or am I having a stroke?" Mr Burns asked.

"That would be Duncan, the super powered teenager." Smithers explained.

"Whats going on?" Duncan asked.

"I'm trying to demolish this decrepit eyesore to build myself a new summer home, after the destruction of my previous ones." Mr Burns said.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"In order," Smithers began. "Built on an ancient Indian burial ground, collapsed into a sink hole, burned to the ground, destroyed by earthquake, collapsed into the same sink hole and finally built ontop of radioactive waste."

"Yes, thats the ironic one." Mr Burns admitted. "Now move!"

"No way!" Mia shot back. "We won't let this piece of history. Right Duncan?"

"Sure, I got this." With that Duncan blasted forward and one by one, he tossed the bulldozers through the air and out of sight.

"Great job Duncan. How'd you know the drivers were out on lunch break?" Mia asked.

Duncans eyes widen, "Uh… I just knew."

Their attention was caught by infamous slow clapping. "Well done," Mr Buns said, "But this is far from over."

"What are you gonna do, release the hounds?" Duncan mocked.

"No it's the hounds week off." Mr Burns said. "Smithers."

Smithers took out a device and pressed a button. The sound of metal footsteps was heard and from out of the trees came the Omnidroid V.9.

"Whoa," Duncan blinked.

"Where did you get that?" Mia asked.

"When rich people die, other rich people buy their belongings." Mr Burns shrugged.

The Omnidroid marched towards the teens and raised is claw to strike. Duncan snapped the chains around Mia, grabbed her and flew into the air as the claw struck the ground.

"Thanks Duncan." Mia held on to him as they floated in the air.

"No problem," he smiled.

"LOOK OUT!" Mia screamed and Duncan moved just in time to avoid the large rocks the Omnidroid was pulling out of the ground and throwing at them. Duncan put Mia safely on the ground before face the Omnidroid that was approaching him. Duncan blasted forward, tearing right through the Omndroid's body. He came to a stop and saw the robots power cure on the other end of his extended fight. He looked back to see the Omnidroid fall over. "huh, that was easy."

"What?" Mr Burns gasped. "But how?"

"Sir, this robot was built in the 1960s." Smithers pointed out.

Duncan landed and pulled the power core off his arm before tossing it way. "You did it Duncan!" Mia ran over to him. "You saved the Applegate Mansion."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "the what?" Mia pointed to the building he that he just stopped from being torn down. "Oh right. No big deal, just you know normal superhero stuff."

"Still though, when I was the only one who turned up at protest. I thought that guy was gonna send the bulldozers in while I was tied to it." Mia said.

"Shes not wrong." Mr Burns shrugged.

"So now that I saved your life-" suddenly Duncan's phone rang and he answered it.

"Duncan you're on TV." Came the excited voice of Jing as she watched the news from the couch in the living room.

"Thanks Jing, but I'm kinda busy right now." Duncan said looking to Mia.

"Oh we see how busy you are." His mother said as she took the phone. "You still haven't stopped that car chase."

"That's still happening?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan!" Annie snapped.

"I had other stuff to do!" Duncan shot back.

Kimberly took the phone. "Heads up, all those bulldozers you tossed around landed in town and did a ton of property damage."

Duncan and Mia looked at each other before looking at Mr Burns. "Don't look at me."

"They were your bulldozers." Mia pointed out.

"Tough taters." Burns crossed his arms. "Maybe this will teach you stay out of rich peoples business."

Duncan put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "I got this." Then he grabbed Mr Burns, turned him upside down and began shaking him causing the contents of his pockets fell out. His wallet, multiple credit cards, multiple wads of cash, gold coins and even some diamonds.

"Why do carry all of that on you?" Mia asked.

"I only weigh as much as more clothes and whats in my pockets." Burns explained as a gentle breeze blew him out of Duncans hands and he floated threw the air like a candy wrapper.

"Sir!" Smithers chased after him with a long stick. "Try to grab the other end!"

"You think that'll be enough to fix up the town?" Duncan asked.

Mia picked up a diamond and smiled. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"So…" Duncan scratched the back of his head. "You wanna go get some pizza?" He picked up one of the cards, "I bet this would get us a lot of toppings."

"Hate to interrupt you there son." Jack spoke up from the phone. "But those weasels just shot out a police car."

"Better rain check on the pizza." Mia playful punched his arm. "You gotta go save the day again."

"Yeah. Later." With that Duncan blasted off the ground and out of sight. As Mia collected the dropped money, Smithers ran past her, still trying to catch Mr Burns.

It didn't take Duncan long to find the car chase, he flew down to the getaway car, ripping the top off the car and dropped down into the back seat.

"Hey," he said casually as the weasels pointed their guns at him. "Look I've had a long morning and was woken up when I was having a dream about kissing Wonder Woman."

"I also had that dream when I was your age." Greasy said. "Of course that was Lynda Carter as Wonder Woman."

"Nice." Duncan smiled. "But seriously, if we warp this up fast I can get back to it before Batman steals her again."

"I don't know how to respond to that." Smartass admitted. "Shoot him!" With that they all opened fire on Duncan, but the bullets harmlessly bounced off of him and went through the windows, doors, floor and windshield.

"STOP! STOP!"

"Dude!" Duncan looked at the holes in his green hoodie. "This is my favorite hoodie."

"Ugh…" Stupid blinked. "Anybody know how to sow?"

Duncan glared at him before stomping his feet though the floor of the car and into the road, digging up the tarmac and bringing the car to a stop. Duncan flew out of his seat and grabbed the back of the car, lifting it up off the ground as the weasels screamed. "Where are your seat belts?" Duncan asked as he swung the car from side to side.

Wheezy and Stupid were turning green from all the swinging around. "I don't feel so good," the latter said before their cheeks puffed up. They both stuck their heads out the window and lost their lunches.

Down on the ground Archer was yelling into his cell phone. "What do you mean I'm not covered against falling trees!? I didn't get that cover because trees don't just fall over. Yes I know thats literally, wait." Archer paused and thought for a moment. "Yes literally just happened. But that doesn't mean, hello?" The call had ended. "Son of a bit-AAHH!" Archer screamed as two streams of vomit rained down on his head. "ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME!?"

Duncan tossed the car through the air before flying over to catch it again, he repeated this several times as the weasels screamed in terror.

"PUT US DOWN!"

"Oh you guys want down?" Duncan asked.

"YES!"

"Okay," he shrugged before swinging the car around rapidly as the weasels screamed before suddenly stopping, causing their heads to bang into each other. "Later." With that Duncan let go of the car and it fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The weasels screamed in terror car crashed… onto a manure truck.

Seconds later the police cars that had been chasing the weasels all pulled up. Joe Swanson got out and aimed his gun. "POLICE! OUTTA THE CAR!" Slowly the weasels crawled out of the manure and were covered it. "You have the right to remain silent. But first say the quote, you know the one."

The weasels looked at one another as the pumped the manure out of their hats and sighed. "I hate manure,"

"Ha." Joe laughed. "Okay spray em." Then the other cops sprayed the weasels with a riot hose.

"Ugh… I can smell them from here." Duncan covered his nose. Then his phone rang, "hello?"

"Duncan, its your boy Yangzi. Guess who got the early release of the new video game remake of Destroy All Humans?"

"Nice! Oh wait, I probably have to back home to deal with that hole I smashed through the roof." Duncan sighed.

Yangzi, Wolf and Bex were at the latter's grandmothers house playing the game. "We gotta nachos."

Seconds later the front door was knocked down and Duncan stepped in. "Lets play!"

**I'm also looking forward to the Destroy All Humans Remake. I hope you all enjoyed the all the extra scenes. I felt a teen like Duncan with that much power would be funny. Also for those of you who haven't seen the movie, the Applegate Mansion is from Casper a Spirited Beginning. Quick thanks to Pittacos lore for thinking of the manure truck idea. Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile.**


End file.
